Omamori o Aishi: Love Amulet
by Mackus
Summary: Tiniest change during the story of Yuuto's life can affect his future, if not the destination, then at least the journey. Story starts during first chapter of volume 5, or episode 9 of anime. Contains Lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Hubris beginnings

\- Hiii. How've you been?

Ah. He did not recognise her before she spoke up. Dressed up in modern outfit which accented her figure, she really looked like an adult woman, and gave that wibe too. Sunglasses helped. Different than when she was in more traditional clothing, when she looked more like a girl.  
\- You haven't forgotten Ageha, have you? Amakawa Yuuto-kun, demon slayer.

She surely had loud mouth. Not that he could comment on it, given that he and Rinko were surrounded, by Ageha and her clumsy minion Sasa, while she brandished blade that almost killed him before. But for all she talked about killing him, she was in no rush to strike deadly blow, or even beat him up a bit.  
That is, until she pointed blade at Rinko, who (bless her thoughtless act-not-think personality) dared to point out he spared her before. Guess she was not the type who was good with being embarrassed of being shown mercy. Or with being embarrassed at all. Trying to stop her from hurting his friend might have impressed her, but also annoyed her to the point she gave him a kick in the gut that felt like he being hit by a car. Guess she doesn't like to be ordered around, he though as shock caused him to almost loose consciousness. He remembered through fog, how she carried him to isolated place under the bridge.

\- No one will interfere. From now on, its just you and me.

For someone who acted as if she hated him, she surely acted flirty. That reminded him off... Shizuku? She tried to kill him first, only to try seduce him. So, maybe he can get away from this, if she gets what she wants.  
\- I have debt to you, so I won't kill you. Maybe.  
\- Maybe. So what do you want?  
\- You ask too much questions. I will do whatever I want anyway. So how far did you done with Crimson Blade?  
Himari?! Man, talk about being blunt. Was she Jealous? Why else would she ask. He had nothing to lose.  
\- Why? Want me to show you?  
Well, either she kills me for talking back, or not. What was I thinking, at best I get nothing, at worst I'll die!  
\- Hoho. You think you can talk back to Ageha? You are not as kid-like like I though. I am gonna show you a lot more erotic things than she did.  
He didn't really trust her. He could believe she was attracted to him, he had at least three admirers, but way she did things...  
Attack is best form of defense.  
\- But that's not all? If all you wanted was making out, you didn't need to kidnap me, its not like I am married, so what do you really want?  
\- What.  
Uwwaa. Is she angry at ruining the mood? Too late to turn back now.  
\- If you just wanted to show me good time, you wouldn't start by kicking me in the gut. What are you after?  
\- Hah. Hahaha! You are smarter that I though, with that idiot face of yours.  
Idiot? Oi...  
\- I want your blood. Its all right, I'll show you whole bunch of incredible things, for the favour.  
Her smile, and look in her eyes were ominous. Before he began to panic, he remembered how he once read about a man, who killed predator by stuffing his hand back into beasts throat that it choked to death. He had no time to think if this was good idea...  
\- You want my blood? Fine, I can oblige.  
And bit his lip, drawing blood.  
\- Go ahead and lick it off, if you aren't all talk.  
She was little stunned by his audacity, but before she could react, he decided he's not gonna change tactic that works, and pressed his lips to hers.  
He forcibly jammed his tongue, stained with his blood inside her mouth. She answered with wrestling it with her own, before parting away.  
\- Ahaha. So this is blood of demon slayer? I might come with just one sip - and went back to making out.  
But he left her no time to recover. Be began fondling her breast, while other hand held her wrists forcibly. As Ayakashi she was stronger, but he counted on her arousal not only weakening her, but into not resisting in the first place. He was not disappointed, though he had no way to know if it was his uncharacteristically manly behaviour, or his blood that did most of the job. He began to undress her, and instead of offering any resistance, she started to take off his own clothing.  
Haha. I am gonna have my first time like that? Oh well, better than being beaten up again.  
He took of everything off her, sans her stocking and shoes, while he dropped just pants, and she took out his erect member.  
\- Haha, not bad at all. You really aren't just a boy. My body is getting all hot.  
\- Turn around then.  
He would not feel slightness guilty as for what was to happen, and just carelessly jammed it in.  
\- Uwwaaah! Bw careful you jackass!  
Haha. The feeling was incredible, she really was contracting on him, squeezing him in a way that provided further pleasure.  
Hmmm? No way.  
\- Hahaha. No way. Were you a virgin?  
\- What!? Uhhh, nn-no?  
\- Aww, that's was so cute of you, to let me deflower you, no need to hide that.  
\- Arrggg. I'm really going to kill you.  
\- You won't if you can't stop shaking your ass like that.  
Emboldened beyond his limits, slapped her behind, following with a deep thrust. I you are going to get killed, what you've got to lose?  
\- Uwaaaah!  
After few moments, she somehow managed to turn around through all the pain and pleasure (almost hitting him in the face with her boot in process), face to him.  
He held her up by her butt, keeping to pound her, except horizontally rather than vertically.  
She looked at him with glazed eyes for few seconds, then bitten into his shoulder.  
Awawa! He didn't like being bitten when he was in the middle, but he wasn't too bothered. When he asked Shizuku and Himari about Ageha's type of Ayakashi's, they explained that they were hinoenma, blood drinkers, but unlike vampires they had no side effects like infection, or such.  
Still he started to get light headed, so he put all his strength in couple of last thrusts. She stopped sucking on him, after obviously climaxing. Even if she couldn't scream with her mouth full, she squeezed on him so hard, that she might have pulled all of his semen into her womb. He came with all he had inside of her. From what he could understand of human-ayakashi breeding, like most humanoid types she could indeed get pregnant with his baby.  
Haha. Don't fuck with me, she is one who kidnapped me, so if she gets knocked up, its her problem.

They dropped on the ground, well, so far for gaining any advantage. He lost a lot of blood, he had even less chance of winning now. Nah, he stopped thinking about that a while ago, he just wanted to fuck her.  
As they panted, she semi-consciously gave him another deep kiss, before getting hold on herself, and breaking off.  
She said nothing, as she picked up her scatter clothes, throwing his shirt back roughly at him. He was dressed up faster, with male clothes being less complicated, but lacked strength to stand up.  
\- Don't get the wrong idea.  
\- Okay.  
\- I just needed blood of demon slayer to get stronger.  
\- Okay.  
\- Give me your cellphone!  
\- Ok... hah?  
\- I need to be able to contact you, whenever I feel like drinking you blood.  
\- Sure.  
She entered her number, and called herself so she would know his. She threw it back at him.  
\- Waaah!  
He wanted to stand up, forgetting how much blood he lost, so he fell down.  
\- Just please don't drink so much I die from lack of blood.  
\- Really... come over here.  
She crouched near him, pointing at her back.  
\- I'll give you piggy-ride home.  
\- Huh - he gave her confused look.  
\- Don't get wrong idea! It would just be pain if some other Ayakashi killed you! Then all that blood would be wasted! If anyone bleeds you out so much you'll die, it would be me!  
He wanted to say something witty, but he didn't want to risk her taking back the proposal. He didn't feel like crawling back home.

He was little disappointed, he almost hoped she would go all the way, and tuck him into his bed, but he guessed this was as much of "nice" as Ageha was capable of right now. Or at all.  
\- I better give Rinko a call to let her know I am all right.  
Sasa seemed too clueless to actually hurt Rinko, so he didn't worry about her.  
\- Yuuto? You're okay?  
\- Yeah. She let me go after a while.

He didn't really feel like giving her any details.  
He went to bath, and to get his dirty clothes in the washing machine, lest Himari or Shizuku would smell _exactly_ what happened to him. He didn't fell like explaining, he could bear them, but Rinko would just try to beat him up.

Apparently Shizuku and Himari went looking for him, but not immediately after he was captured. It seemed Sasa was smart enough to not let Rinko call for help, until got distracted by food, but they had no way to know where they were. It appeared that Ageha prepared a barrier before she took him, and took care that it was not too easily detectable.

At least in the meantime, Himari who was shrunken due to Kuesu's prank turned back to normal.  
Still, she was very sorry for moping over being unable to protect him, rather that actually try to protect him.  
\- Okay, as long as you are sorry, and won't do it again. Besides, I don't think Ageha is a real threat any more.  
\- Master, you are soft as noodle. That's why I need to be harsh on you enemies, to make up for you.  
Noodle?  
\- I am not telling you to let her get away with anything.  
Still, she had a point, even if she didn't knew. He didn't want to fall in love with anyone just with that one thing.  
\- Master?  
\- If she comes to us normally, says hi and everything, no reason to be hostile, as long as she behaves.  
\- And what if she sneaks on you at night?  
There where plenty of situations where he would be happy with pretty girl sneaking up on him, but could he really trust her?  
I really am soft, imagining Ageha doing things like covering his eyes from behind, "gotcha darling! guess who's there?", or sneaking into his bed to be "lovey-dovey". If Himari won't be careful for me, when it comes to Ageha, I might really get killed.  
\- Give her one warning if you can, and if she acts hostile, I mean really hostile, not just rude, you can kill her.  
She nodded, satisfied enough with the terms.

He also completely forgot that he promised to call Kuesu back after he hanged up on her.  
Yandere woman waited long time for a call...


	2. Chapter 2 - 24-7

This was yet another day for Lizlet. In the past, before she came to Japan, she's wasn't doing anything but preparing tea. Over time, she developed a personality beyond being maid. Although, her mind tended to remain somewhat one-tracked. That's why, when she fell for Yuuto, she began daydreaming about being his personal maid, and servicing him 24/7.  
Ahh! But Yuuto-san has so many scary people around him! Himari-san and Rinko-san can be so violent and jealous! Event though if its just a joke, please don't threaten to break my cup!  
She opened the cafe, and first customers were already coming in. Himari-san was working only part-time, and didn't came today. This was kinda sad, Lizlet kinda like her company.  
\- Hah. I wonder if Yuu-san will come today? Probably not, he usually visits when Himari-san is here.

Yuuto though that change of scenery might be good.  
\- That's right. I can't stay cramped at home. But where should I go?  
Wait. Lizlet might be able to cheer me up. Yeah, tea was one way to relax. Last few days were... lets just say it was mentally tiring.

Ah! He's here!

\- Hello Yuuto-san! Have a seat - Liz greeted him happily, and took his order.  
No matter how you think about it, he would not come for tea and overpay for it, all way out to the cafe, was it not for the maids. Lizlet being one of them.  
\- Here you go. Hmmmm, I see you came all alone... - she tried to use opportunity to flirt with him, but another customers came, so she had to excuse herself. She took her job seriously.

When drinking, a peculiar though had crossed his mind.  
Isn't Lizlet technically was a projection of sentient cup? She already had a scare once, when she almost broke. He could always use his imbue-light magic to strengthen her, so she wouldn't break. Couldn't he?  
Hmmm.  
\- Say, mister manager?  
\- Yes Yuuto-kun?  
Well, he was frequent visitor, no surprise he remembered his name. - You have that old cup you bought from antique store?  
\- Yes?  
\- Can I buy it?  
\- Hmm? Why this one?  
\- Well, you could say its a present for a girl.  
\- Hmm, all right.

\- Huh? Where did Yuuto-san went?  
\- He finished his tea, paid for and left.  
\- D'aaw. So soon? I wanted to service him longer...  
Just in case if its a present for her, better not spoil the surprise, manager though.

Uhhh. It was nice of him to sell it in the first place, but he really has entrepreneurial mind, to ask for that much. And knew how much he could expect a High school student to spend. He could actually afford more, since being orphan, he managed his money earlier than most kids. Oh well. Really Liz, you could guard your own body better. Hah. That sounded dirty.  
He also bought couple cheap cups for practice, better not screw it up, and went home. Surprisingly, he didn't break even one of them. He tried to bash one of his practice pieces on a stone.  
\- It broke in half.  
The stone, not the cup. Guess light-ferry is quite a trick.  
He focused, and summoned all of his strength and concentration, and after few seconds, both cup proper and the plate had resistance of diamond.  
\- I guess Liz's soul resides in the cup proper, maybe plate was part of set, and was of some sentimental value for her?

Meanwhile...  
\- Kyaaaahahha!  
\- Liz!? What's wrong!? - manager asked his employee, who suddenly jumped up as if she sticked her finger into electrical outlet.  
\- Ah, it just... goose-bumps. In my leg, I tied my shoes too tight, I'll be back in a second!  
\- Take it easy if you feel sick - manager said.  
She run up to her room after making an excuse.  
\- Something happened to my body, as if someone stuck needles in me. I better check it out.

Then it occurred to him.  
\- Huh. I actually bought Lizlet.  
Before he could explore this wonderful though further, he heard a weird sound behind his doors, and then doors to his room opened, revealing ...  
\- Ahah. Yuuto-san.  
\- Huh. Liz. How did you get through my front door?  
\- I can teleport to whenever my real boy is. What is happening? I could fell something happened to my body.  
\- Um, I wanted it to be surprise, but I imbued-light into your body.  
\- Huh. Aah. That's.. really great Yuuto-san!  
She run up to me and kissed me!  
\- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
No wonder she is grateful, now that she can't accidentally broken. After few seconds of hugging me, she must've become conscious of the fact she was in my bedroom, given that she went silent. Well, at first she was too concerned to thing about anything but her cup.  
Hah, that look she gives. She's kinda... excited? Ageha had similar light in her eyes, but here is much more kindness in it.  
\- Ah. But how did you get my body?  
\- I bought it.  
\- Huh?  
\- Yeah, just like that.

\- I guess it makes you my personal maid then, hmm? - he wanted to joke, but she...  
\- Yes, I am Yuuto's personal milk-maid.  
... took it completely seriously. And raised the level.  
Alright then.  
\- Alright then. Sit on my lap. But take off boots first.  
She threw them off with a happy smile. And sat face to him, just like he wanted to.  
He rubbed her big breasts with his hands, at first through her outfit.  
\- aHaa. Yuuto-sama. Now I can sevice you 24/7! Ahh!  
He carelessly stretched front of her outfit, uncovering her breasts, and began to suck on one, while fondling other.  
\- Haha. Yes, please enjoy my milk, Yuuto-sama.  
Might as well humour her.  
\- Lizlet milk is really delicious.  
\- Yes, Yuuto-sama - So its "sama" now? It has really nice ring to it.  
They exchanged a kiss. This was really nice kiss, not as lewd as his last one, but still very erotic.  
\- Well, a maid ought to service her master, so take your outfit off.  
\- Yes, Yuuto-sama. She happily undressed them both, and took his now erect member in her hand. He knew she was really strong, but her hand was really gentle.  
\- How cute you are Yuuto-sama. Now I'll try yours milk.  
Ahaha. Now that was both lewd and cute thing to say, Liz.  
Her sucking power was incredible. Both physical pleasure, and the though of violating her mouth, with whom she is always smiles so innocently to everyone, was too much of excitement, and he came inside of it.  
\- Ah. You swallowed it all.  
\- That's because Yuuto-sama milk is really delicious.  
He wanted to stand up, but she forcefully, if gently pushed him back on the bed.  
\- Ehh?  
\- Kukukuku. This is too early Yuuto-sama. You are still so excited. As a dutiful mind, I cannot allow it.  
It was true, even though he just came, he was still a little horny.  
She stroke his member couple of times, until he hardened again, and the positioned herself on top of him.  
\- Please my service virginity, Yuuto-sama. Ugggh!  
Ahaha. This is great, she is really tight. Plus she is so cute, and dutiful maid!  
She rested her hand on his stomach, and began to move up and down.  
\- aHaaha. My master is so big! Ah, my mind is going blank!  
Gentle or not, she held onto his arms, so he couldn't move, and tilted over him, so she could tongue-kiss him.  
Haha. I am being attacked by my own maid, but this is great. I gonna...  
\- Yuuto-sama, I love you!  
He came inside of her, as she squeezed onto his wrists, and his member.  
After a few second, not stopping to straddle and hold onto him, she held back for a little while, so she could look into his eyes, and then gave him another deep kiss, before finally releasing him.  
\- Ah, Yuuto-sama is so amazing, I am glad to be yours personal masturbation-maid.  
Hnnnng. From maid, to milk-maid, to masturbation mind?!  
\- You have really dirty mind, my little cup.  
\- Uwaah. My master is going to scold me?  
She asked playfully.  
\- Just watch out, I don't think you've been to rough, just be sure to slow down if I tell you to.  
\- Yes Master! Um... Can I move to your place? So I can service you whenever you fell like it?  
Can't see why not. It would be nice to have Liz at my service whenever I feel like it.  
\- What with your room at the cafe? Aren't you a live-in maid there?  
\- Ah, that's true, but now I am Yuuto-sama's own personal maid.  
\- Okay, I guess it means you can take a empty room at my house. But I'll keep you body-cup on my shelf. Just help with the bills and house-work, now that your old room is not coming out your pay.  
He shrugged casually at yet another person moving in. Aww, she is so happy.  
\- Yes Yuuto-sama. And, umm.  
\- Hmm?  
\- When you feel like it, just rub my cup, and I'll come to serve you.  
She told me with a wink. She didn't specify to not do it when she's at work, unless its emergency, but it was probably because she already knew him as considerate.  
\- Okay, and Liz?  
\- Yes Yuuto-sama?  
He held her cup in front of her...  
\- Make me a tea.  
\- In my...?  
\- Yes.  
\- Yes Yuuto-sama.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Honour is Loyalty

Young Master was quite sloppy. True, he acted normally, but it was what really exposed him. He was kinda sad in few days following his kidnapping, but was back to his optimistic self.  
She was hardly upset with him being happy, but nonetheless felt the need to investigate his behaviour. He didn't had any weird scent on him, other than soft fragrance of shampoo, soap and deodorant, latter which annoyed her sensitive nostrils.  
But he forgot to change his bed sheets.  
\- Lizlet? She was here.  
On Young Masters bed.  
Himari could feel her heart sink a bit, but...  
It's not like she could complain.  
All this time, she presented herself to him as loyal servant, nothing more. She even occasional got upset at him, when he tried to reat her as if she was normal girl.  
True, she was often jealous and possessive, and playful with him, but it was, if anything, unprofessional of Blade of Noihara.  
\- Whatever makes you happy, Young Master.  
She sighted sadly, and left his room.

The same evening, she passed fuming Shizuku on the stairs.  
That didn't seem right. Since when Shizuku shown being upset with anything? Or much of emotions at all?  
\- What is going on, Snake?  
\- Tea-cup is moving in with us.  
\- Eh? Why?  
\- Because Yuuto told her to. Nano.  
Himari could feel blood vessel in her forehead burst. Since when was Young Master even so proactive with anything!?  
\- Did he say why?  
\- He didn't, but Cup said something about maid-service.  
Shizuku answered somewhat sadly.  
\- I see. Thank you for informing me, Shizuku-san.  
That supper, household was kinda quiet. Cat and Snake had nothing to say, while Cup was busy snuggling to Yuuto-arm. Himari went to sleep early. Perhaps to not get to see where new occupant would be spending night.

Next day. Himari had decided to bluntly, but politely, (so essentially Himari-like) approached her master, and ask:  
\- Young Master, is it true Lizlet will be living here from now on?  
\- Yes, is there a problem Himari?  
He stumped her a bit with admitting it outright with no twisting around. Young Master was usually sort meek, but was more confident today. But she grabbed onto other issue instead. She still feel somewhat bad about moping few days ago, which left him vulnerable to bloodsucking Ageha.  
\- You were careless Young Master, going without escort yesterday, what if you were attacked?  
\- If that's the case, one problem solves other. Liz is very strong, so another bodyguard in house in addition to you and Shizuku.  
\- Well, as long you remember to actually take her along with you, its not a problem.  
\- Hmm. Himari really is a dedicated servant.  
\- huh? Master?  
She blushed a little. He never so directly acknowledged her as his servant, preferring to be more casual, if friendly.  
\- Rather than get jealous that you are not the one protecting me, you are satisfied enough to know I am being protected, right?  
Was he teasing her? That was unlike young master...  
\- Yes, well, Young Master is very dear to me, so I want to keep him save, irregardless of my feelings... wait! What feelings are you talking about Young Master?!  
\- Ah. So you are jealous. C'mon. Tell me.  
\- Umm. A little...  
\- How cute.  
He patted her on head. Normally she would be annoyed for being treated like a pet kitty, but Young Master was being very affectionate today.  
Perhaps it is a good opportunity presenting itself?

Rinko gave her own complains to new inhabitant of Yuuto's household (she all but lived here herself), but he answered most of them with a bored "so what?". So she gave up, but fumed at him with for a while.

This evening Himari, rather than sneak into his room as she often did, which would attract attention, casually knocked on his doors. Not that it would matter if nobody looked on anyway.  
\- Come in.  
\- Good evening, Young Master.  
\- Good evening Himari. Did you came sleep with me again?  
Eh? No, this is Young Master we are talking about. He probably just talks about me sneaking in to snuggle...  
Yuuto on the other hand, gave quick peak at the Cup that was standing on his shelf. Lizlet wouldn't come until later this evening.  
\- Uhm, like we always do, Young Master?  
\- Nope. Isn't it duty of servant to serve her master? You should take example of Lizlet.  
He knew she already liked him, so he figured out, that as long as he takes responsibility, he can do anything he wants to. Besides, she tried to seduce him plenty before. Its not like she would suddenly change her mind.  
\- Huh? Young Master?!  
Aww, she is always so bold, but is blushing now. I'll give her something to blush about. Ageha would be traumatising, was it not for the fact she quickly turned into doormat when he pushed her down, and Lizlet was very quick to take lead once she realised her flirting was welcome. But Himari, who is so proper, won't dare to disobey him. She seemed similar to Ageha in this regard, that she would went limp when her man would be too forceful with her. Well, if he was wrong and she would start to cry, he could always stop...  
\- C'mon, you weren't sneaking in so nothing would happen, it's just we were always interrupted.  
He had an idea what to do if someone interrupted them. Chase that person off, with a promise of being next in turn if they left, or not being talked to for a week if refused. Well, it would work only on a girl that liked him, but that was practically everyone he knew, now that he though about it.  
\- Besides, you're already in love with me, aren't you?  
She turned her head down in embarrassment. If she answered, he might...  
\- Yes... I love you, Young Master.  
\- Good.  
He wanted this to come out confident, cocky, but he almost whispered. He realised that he was embarrassed too. He didn't care much for Ageha, and merely liked Liz, but he he really fell in love with Himari?  
\- Lets turn off the light, and go to bed.  
He actually left night lamp on, since he wanted to see her. She was really pretty, and could act very sexy too.  
Normally blunt, forward, and pro-active Himari melted when he was actually acting somewhat forcibly and confidently around her.  
He opened her kimono, exposing her to his eyes.  
\- Hmm, Himari has such lewd body. But it's all right, as long you remember you are my cute servant, and not some stray cat.  
\- M-Master is only one for me.  
All her confidence and defiance was gone. She was quite traditional girl, so it came of no surprise to him, that her idea of pleasing him was just not resisting. Not that she would not actively try to seduce him before, but now there was no need to now, as he was pursuing her on his own.  
He gave her a kiss, shy one at first, and then a deeper one. She hungrily wrestled with his tongue. As he fondled her breast and ass, she began to stroke his member through his trousers. He reacted quickly to her, getting hard.  
\- Put it in your mouth, Himari.  
\- Yes, Young Master.  
This was something. She slurped lewdly, as if his cock was a some exotic delicacy. The same, loyal, trustworthy Himari, doing thing like that, he couldn't hold it much longer. The contrast of serious, proper girl she showed everyone, and the shameless service she shown only him right now, was too exciting, and he came.  
She swallowed it all greedily. The way she looked at him, made him hard again.  
\- Himari, you are so cute.  
\- Your thing is also cute, young Master. I was happy to make you fell good... But I...  
\- Hmm?  
But then she pleaded.  
\- Master, please... I can't take in any more, I want it in...  
\- What? Where?  
He enjoyed every second of tormenting her.  
I am such a jerk! But I love this, I am sorry Himari!  
She looked as if she wanted to bury herself underground in shame, and spoke.  
\- Please put your thing inside of mine.  
\- When you ask so nicely...  
That was last coherent thing he could say, before lust overwhelmed him completely. He gave her another quick kiss, then laid her down on his bed, and placed himself in front of her.  
\- Please young Master... all of me, for you...  
\- Himari...  
There was no way he could think of anything witty to say. He plunged in, deflowering her.  
\- Uwaaa!  
She screamed a little, and she wrapped around him with her arms and legs.  
Well, what else he could do? He began to thrust, and occasionally tongue-kiss her.  
\- Aaah. Master! I am gonna go crazy!  
\- Yes! Go crazy with me Himari! Go crazy until you think of nothing but my cock!  
\- Yes! Master's cock! I love it! I love you Master!  
\- I love you Himari!  
He let it all out, his feeling, his essence, all in that moment reached Himari's heart and body.  
\- Ahaha. Master. This is so much... I really might get pregnant.  
He gave her an another lewd kiss.  
\- That would be nice, but we are still highschoolers.  
\- Yes Young Master. Its probably safe today.  
She was too much in the afterglow, to actually contemplate on his worries, so she just nodded on.  
He rested for a while, nuzzled between her breasts, while she stroke his hair.  
\- This is kinda nice, being petted like that.  
\- Huhuhu. Young Master is such a baby. But its okay Young Master, I'll be happy to spoil you whenever you want.  
\- Himari.  
\- Yes young Master?  
\- It would be nice if you once in a while called me Yuuto. Or at least Yuuto-sama.  
\- Yes... Yuuto.


	4. Chapter 4 - Coming out of Closet!

It was morning.  
Couple days passed, and Yuuto settled on alternating between Liz and Himari at night. Ageha gave no sign of being around, but that was not his problem as far as he cared.  
I could call her? It wouldn't hurt to? Nah. I'll settle for sending her a text message.  
"I had a good time. Come to visit once in while. Just make sure to give me a heads-up, or Himari will skewer you. PS: I wonder if you'll give head as well as she did."  
Well, either she will get angry at him and leave him, or she'll take it as challenge. Nothing could possibly go wrong.  
\- Fine by me either way.  
She gave answer pretty quickly:  
"Idiot! I'll make you eat those words!"  
Well, if she was done with him, she would not answer. If she wanted to hurt him, she would not warn him that she'll visit. Or at very least it would be smart thing to do.  
\- Well, that'll work out well.  
Hopefully better than the new, violent Ayakashi that attacked us when we were chatting with that government agent.  
"Say, did you wanted my blood to protect yourself from that Tamamo-no-Mae?"  
"You know her too?"  
"We can help protect you. But you gotta change your attitude if you want to stay at my home. Whether as friend in need or lover."  
"What makes you think I need your charity :/"  
"That's why I am telling you you've got to behave. You help with housework, so its not a charity. So kidnapping or beating up people is not good."  
"I'll think about it."

Well, no need to be bothered about her. As he was thinking on it, he heard a sound from his wardrobe.  
\- What. Don't tell me she is hiding in there!  
He wanted to check it out, but was too terrified if that was the case.  
Lizlet's cup was within his reach. Even if she jumped out before Lizlet could teleport in, he could always whacked her in head the with it. It was indestructible nowadays, to the point that Himari, Shizuku and Rinko once played "keep-away" with it from Lizlet, He put stop to this, but couldn't help to find it pretty funny anyway.  
When a female figure did come out, he almost threw Liz at her, before he realised in time it was Kuesu.

\- It must be this...  
\- Kuesu!  
\- Ah, Yuu-chan!  
She noticed him and tried to get out of his wardrobe, but tripped and fell on her face.  
\- Kuesu-chan, is this some sort of "clumsy girl" play?  
\- Owwie, owwie, help me up, Yuuto!  
\- Okay, okay.  
He took her hand just as alarmed by sound Rinko and Himari entered his house.  
And given that her clothes were little dishevelled, it looked as if she was flashing him her panties.  
There was a brief havoc in his room. Himari did not say anything, probably because she felt her position was secure anyway, but Rinko was her usual violent self. First she called Kuesu "yandere-woman". Not entirely undeserved, but little hypocritical, as she started to beat him up.  
\- Himari! If she doesn't stop hitting me, dangle her off the balcony until she calms down.  
\- Yes Yuuto-sama.  
\- Wait. What!?  
Rinko was shocked at the fact she would not be given a pass, and Kuesu was amused. Well, to be fair she might have had considered herself Himari's friend, so receiving no sympathy at all was ground for surprise. Or so he though. Men were often confused if women were best friends or worst enemies.  
\- That's what you get for trying to hurt my Yuu-chan, you mini-breasted commoner.  
"Mini-breasted? Commoner?" Rinko wanted to issue complains, but nobody paid attention to her.  
\- Say, Kuesu, how did you appear in my wardrobe?  
\- I've bent dimensions in order to... everyone gave her puzzled look - *sigh*. Magic door. It connects your room to mine.  
\- What the hell! D-Doesn't it mean Yuuto can watch you change your clothes whenever he wants?  
Ah, havoc lets slip the dogs of war. Or something like that. Rinko had some good ideas on how to put it to use. He blushed at the thought. Kuesu seemed embarrassed, if happy. In the end, she still wanted him to become proper demon slayer, and settled down on promising to help him protect his "ordinary life". She was still angry that he forgot their childhood promise, but knew it was fault of his protective-charm-necklace, so she wanted to get close to him first. No need to alienate her future husband. Right? So she invited herself for breakfast.  
As Shizuku went down for breakfast as well, she noted with annoyance, that in addition to her and "cat, thug, and cup"...  
\- Another animal was added. Nano.

And that evening...  
Kuesu was conscious of the closed wardrobe. It connected her to Yuu-chan's room!  
Convenience way to get connect their rooms, they could visit each others without anybody else s knowledge. Using it to peek on her did not occurred to her! But it worked other way too, so...  
She resisted the temptation to violate his privacy, if barely, and uneasily went to sleep.

She was woken up by hands holding up her arms!  
\- ... Yuu-chan!?  
\- Tsk tsk tsk. Did you really though just peeking will be enough for me, Kuesu-chan?  
Yuu-chan... night-prowling into her bedroom?!  
\- Really, leaving yourself so defenceless, you must've really wanted this. That he would be so bold, it didn't occur to her!  
\- Even if you didn't, I'll still teach you what happens, when you tease an adult!

He turned on her night lamp. He wanted to get a good look on her face.  
\- Aww, you are blushing. Guess you are not reluctant at all!  
He released his hold on her.  
\- Come on, unzip my pants.  
\- Heh?!  
She was already in her nightie. Nice one, if he could add, so all it took was to get him out of his clothes, and they would be ready go.  
\- That's some cute pyjama's you have.  
She silently obeyed his command.  
\- Waah!  
\- Like what you see?  
She took his member in her hand, mesmerized by getting so sudden and so close look.  
\- C'mon, put in in your mouth, if I am to even consider marriage with you, you better know how to do this.  
There. He didn't promise to marry her, just that he would consider it.  
She began to suck on him, the smell going into her head, she fell as if hypnotised.  
\- Not bad, but you could ask Lizlet or Himari for tips.  
She almost choke. Oh well, it was nothing surprising that Yuu-chan would have many women. He was real man, only one worth her, so...  
\- Really, such a philanderer.  
She went back to just fondling with her hand.  
\- Unlike them, I am human, and your legal wife, so what you are gonna do with them?  
\- Babies.  
Not that he was certain an animated object like Liz could get pregnant. That thought made him a little sad.  
\- What?!  
\- You know, we aren't married yet. So unless you aren't as dere as them, I don't really have any reason to get married to you.  
She almost squeezed on him, but knew better than to piss of a man she wanted to be her groom. She wasn't Rinko, she would use carrot before stick.  
\- Really Yuu-chan. Scaring me like that. You know, my family is pretty rich. So its no brainer that I am your legal wife.  
\- And others?  
\- Well, I guess I can't really blame you for being considerate of your pets. Though you have tendency to turn virtues like kindness into vices.  
He found that hard to argue with. Which was why he was trying to be more forceful, once in a while. So far it workded.  
But just to be on a safe side, she went back to sucking. The kind Yuu-chan was nice, but forceful one was even better.  
Ahah. It was nice, to violate mouth of such proper lady.  
\- Guess you are woman before ojou-sama, hmm?  
He did not gave her warning when he was about to come, instead holding her head up, forcing her to take in inside.  
\- Awww, you swallowed it up without me asking to. How nice of you.  
It seemed he liked to tease her. She kinda liked it, even though small part of her was objecting that he was rude, and she was lady of great house, that part of her died, at least in this moment. Before she could consider any retort to his rudeness, he forcibly spread up her legs.  
\- I knew it. You got really wet just from sucking on me.  
\- Yuu-chan, please, I'll be good, so don't bully any more...  
\- Okay. Aw, you are so sweet and cute, when you are nice, rather than pretend to be all tough. You should be like that more often, then I would visit you earlier, magic door or not.  
He took of her panties, conveniently they were the type that you could untie at sides, and without much ado about it, thrust in.  
\- Kyaaaah!  
After few seconds he gave her, so her body could re-adjust, he began to thrust again.  
\- Ahah. Haaa!  
Aww, even though she was a virgin, she moans so nicely, well I promised I won't tease her. Its almost a pity. Embarrassed Kuesu-chan was the best!  
She wrapped her limbs around him.  
\- Yuu-chan!  
She is close. Best moment to ask her, with her guard being down.  
\- Say, you talked a lot about demon-slayer this or that. But what about me?  
\- Hah! Huh?! - was it really right moment to talk about it!?  
\- C'mon, you really doing this just to get good partner for your job? Because of our families promise? Not buying this.  
\- Aahaa! Yuu-chan saw through me! Yes, I love you! Yuu-chaan!  
\- Aww, if you act as good wife, I am sure I'll fall in love with you too.  
\- Yes! I love you Yuu-chan! Give me babies! Uwaaaa! Hahah. So much... you will really make me mommy...  
\- I think you held on to me so tightly, you clawed marks on my back. And who do you call kitty-cat?  
\- Well, next time, we better talk how we go about first, with me still being in high school. We can't exactly get married yet.  
She was still in a little afterglow, but spoke coherently.  
\- Don't worry about that. Whether you finish school, my family doesn't care. They would prefer you become exorcist too, but as long we continue the line, you don't need to worry about normal job, my family is rich.  
\- So, am I trophy husband?  
\- Eh?  
\- Haha. Just kidding.  
\- Well, I would like it if you became exorcist too... I wont ask you to fight with ayakashi who just want to be left alone. And I wont fight them too.  
\- Thanks.  
\- Just so you know, Yuu-chan!  
\- Huh!  
She startled him a bit. Was her fierce self back?  
\- Its not like most ayakashi, even domesticated ones like Himari, even have birth certificates, or other papers. So I am only one you could file in as wife properly.  
\- I'll keep that in mind. Guess that means I'll have Himari and others move in to our new place if I ever move out of my parents home?  
Now, that she got her hold on herself back, she was somewhat irked by his attachment to what she considered beasts. But she could cheer herself up with the fact, that it would be better to have him move in to her place, since she would not only had better idea where he was most of time, she would have at least some measure of being able to object if he took yet another ayakashi off the streets. As long as he was bring them to his own home, there was nothing she could do but fume. He might like them, yes, she could understand, if not approve of that, but its not like he needed them. Didn't he hear her tell him she promised to take care of all his needs?  
\- Yes of course. Don't worry, I won't object them to stay at our place with us, just please don't bring in just anyone.  
\- Oh. Thanks.  
Well, she was smart, head-over-the-heels-in-love or not, and knew how to negotiate. When she put it like that, I have no excuse to not marry her. What other woman would let her husband mistresses move in with them? With any arguments more or less resolved, she went back to nuzzling into his arm. Women must have find something enjoyable in their man's arms, since they like so much to walk or sleep with their faces next to them. Sleep soon overtaken her, and he could feel he would follow soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - The doctor is in

Kuesu stretched out satisfied, after observing her Yuu-chan's sleeping face.  
\- Well, lets see how others will try to dethrone Kuesu!  
That's right, my confidence is a mountain, my charm irresistible, my powers legendary. Everyone, out of my way!  
\- Hmm? You awake?  
\- Oh. Did I wake you up, Yuu-chan?  
\- Nah. I was about to open my eyes anyway.  
\- Lets take a shower. Do you want me to make you breakfast, Darling?  
\- Sounds nice, but it would be rude to leave others waiting. Shizuku is probably already making portions for everyone.  
Her brow twitched a little over him mentioning the snake-girl. Himari taunted her earlier, when she was turned by her into little girl, that Yuu-chan was lolicon. Well, this was probably not true, at least given to his... appreciation of her body. Her face turned red...  
\- Haha. Nice and shy Kuesu is far cuter than mean one.  
He said as he stood up, and went in general direction he though her bathroom was.  
\- Are you coming?  
\- Eh? Two of us? At the same time?  
\- To save time.  
\- O-ohkay.  
To her mild disappointment, he did not try to attack her inside bathroom, but she was also little sore after yesterday, so it was fine. Still, he did surprise her by playfully smacking her butt. After a quick shower, they went through magic door to his house for breakfast.

If during breakfast Lizlet and Himari noticed that his hair was tiniest bit moist, they did not comment upon it. Rinko seemed oblivious. Shizuku on the other hand... Silently planned.  
Just yesterday I saw cat sneaking into his room... and its been almost a week since Cup moved it. Now witch comes over for breakfast, and she's in good mood. If he did not choose after all, and is just being casanova... it means I still got the chance. Nano.

\- You seem in good mood, Kuesu-san.  
Himari was acting very friendly to the witch. Yuuto almost got goose-bumps. Is this is female hatred?! So subtle, like ice!  
\- Oh I've been just thinking how nice it would be, if I was Yuu-chan's bride.  
\- What!? - Rinko shouted. Himari just smirked.  
\- Cannot girl have dreams about living with, and cooking for, and being in love with her husband?  
Rinko wanted to say something, but went silent. Was she actually learning that she won't achieve anything by being jerk? That, or maybe at Kuesu's suggestion, was lost in her own, not so dissimilar fantasy, except for identity of the bride.  
\- Oh? You think you are going to be his wife? - Himari was amused. She did not wanted to embarrass her young master, no, her Yuuto-sama, so she neglected to tell about his confession.  
\- Hmm? Maybe? - Kuesu was quite confident - I am certain I'll win in the end.  
\- And why is that?  
\- Well, I am rich, so everything else aside, it'll be most convenient for Yuu-chan to marry me.  
Himari and Rinko gave her disgusted looks. Talk about playing dirty. Yuuto was eating happily, seemingly oblivious of conversation. Or just smart to not get in-between two or more angry women.  
\- Well, no worry, I'll be magnanimous first wife, miss pet-kitty.  
Their bickering gave him an idea.  
\- Say, you are strong witch, right Kuesu-chan?  
\- Yes Yuu-chan! - she answered him, happy that he took interest in her many talents.  
\- Know healing magic?  
\- Some, sure.  
\- Think you can do something about my cat allergy?  
She gave him surprised look, went a little pale, then answered.  
\- Well, your allergy, its magically based.  
\- How do you know? - he asked confused.  
\- Well, I think I might have put that on you when we were kids? Ha. Haha? - she laughed nervously.  
\- Wait. You are telling me you were cause of Masters allergy? - for the first time today, Himari had ominous look in her eyes.  
He wasn't surprised, she was still his bodyguard, and now as his lover, would be even more protective...  
He stared at Kuesu for few moments.  
\- Then remove it.  
\- But...  
\- No buts, or I am not talking to you any more.  
\- Eh?  
\- I would have no reason to have anything to do with you any more. Cursing me like that, its like admitting you have nothing going for you, if you yourself believe I wouldn't spend any time with you, unless other person would literally make me sick.  
He went back to eating silently. After few seconds, she answered timidly - Alright, Yuu-chan. I will remove it.  
\- Alright.  
\- Well, I was just a jealous kid, so I didn't know better. I am sorry Yuu-chan.  
\- Okay. I get it. I did stupid things as a kid too.  
He had vague recollection on how he happily talked to her about murdering whole lot of ayakashi. Despite already having Himari as his friend back then.  
Hmm. She actually looked apologetic, rather than give a dismissive type of sorry. Then...  
\- Uhm?!  
She leaned over him, and gave him a kiss.  
\- What kind of healing was that, you witch! - Himari shouted.  
\- It's done.  
Himari gave her a stern look, and went back to eating, if little slower. She felt kinda silly for not figuring out, that it was something odd in her master developing allergy out of nowhere.  
\- Well, just don't you ever try to manipulate my Young Master like that again, or else.  
\- Fine.  
\- You should have told me earlier, Kuesu - Yuuto finally answered her - Well, as long as you know better now.  
He didn't fell like arguing, but he had to make a stand here. Now, who could he talk to, without any drama?  
\- Say Shizuku?  
\- Yes?  
\- I don't think you have a cellphone.  
\- No?  
\- Well, you should get one, since you occasionally disappear without telling anyone. I could call you in cause I would like talk to you, or make plans together.  
He said casually. Kuesu twitched again.  
If you **really** are lolicon, I will give your brain a good washing, Yuu-chan. That is, unless she decides to attack that innocent person, in which case its hunting time. No woman, no problem.  
Dark atmosphere around her made Rinko gulp. As for loli in question...  
Make plans together? Definitely got the chance. Nano.  
\- No worry. I am not going anywhere, Yuuto.

Kuesu wasn't familiar with the animated-cup girl, so after breakfast she asked:  
\- So, are you also Yuu-chan's servant?  
\- Uhmm, yes, Kuesu-san? - maid in question was friendly, if nervous. That's right, she no doubt felt her demon-slayer powers.  
If Kuesu is Yuuto-sama's fiancée, I should be nice to her, but she is so scary! Was what was going inside her head.  
\- Hmph. Well, you are my fiancée s property, so I won't damage you.  
\- Th-Thank you! - Lizlet was scared, I somewhat relieved by this declaration. So you were planning to damage me!?  
Kuesu wanted to tell her to know her place, but she wasn't so sure of her own, so she let it go for now.  
As she went upstairs, she noticed miss-snakr watching her.  
\- Yes? Did you have anything to say.  
\- Nevermind, about that thing we talked about. Just giving you heads up, so no need to keep looking for her, nano.  
What was that about? Oh, right. The last known descendant of monster hunters who killed miss-snake's family, over hundred years ago. Damn. If I tricked her into trying to take revenge, I could kill her as dangerous ayakashi. I guess I will have to put up with her. For now.

He was ready to go on his way to school, when Kuesu held him back.  
\- Say, Yuuchan?  
\- Yes, Kuesu?  
\- Did you bring your lunch? - Kuesu asked.  
\- Yes. Why, wanna make me one next time?  
There was only one reason she would ask, wouldn't she? Rinko and Himari gave him slightly annoyed look.  
\- Y-yes. In fact, I could bring it for you for your lunch break.  
\- Hmmm. Sounds good, but how would you explain being at school? Will you cast spell like Himari so people won't notice?  
\- No, I'll just say I am graduate from other school, and that I came to bring you your lunch.  
Heh. Bold.  
\- What are you saying!? - Rinko and Himari interrupted.  
\- There is nothing unusual about woman bringing her man lunch. Isn't it?  
\- Yes, but... - Himari had neutral expression, and Rinko's brow twitched. "her man?!"  
\- Anyway, lets go or we will be late.  
\- Have a nice day, Yuu-chan, darling.

\- Say Young Master, Kuesu is being very friendly with you, is she not?  
Ugh, Himari, and I hoped you'd just leave it alone. And you are using young master again, I think you do it non consciously when bothered or distracted.  
\- Yes. So?  
She was actually impressed with how he manhandled the usually pushy witch. Then she unwillingly imagined him handling the witch in different manner.  
\- Himari?  
She blushed, but though of something that could cheer her up.  
\- ... Nothing, young master - but then she asked timidly - When we get back home, I want to show my cat ears, and could you pet me on the head?  
\- ... Well, If you ask so nicely.

Shizuku observed them going out together from the window.  
\- That's right. No more half measures. Nano.


	6. Chapter 6 - Neglect

This evening.  
*knock* *knock*  
\- Come in. Oh, hello, Shizu-chan.  
Shizu-chan? Man, where did I got that nickname from? Well, she seems to like it, so its okay.  
She closed doors behind her. I noticed new outfit. Gothic-lolita, with a short dress, boots and long stockings. Kinda.. ero?  
Even though she was supposedly hundred years old, and looked the opposite of that, he couldn't think of her as anything but a girl his own age.  
\- Hmm? You make funny face.  
\- No, It s just I've been thinking that Shizuku is Shizuku.  
\- Ah..  
She blushed. She stood for a while, fidgeting, as if thinking what to say.  
\- I wanted to talk to you. Nano.  
\- hmmm? Sure. About what?  
\- I want to have your egg.  
... That way she acted bothered him a bit. He got used to it, so it wasn't uncomfortable any more. Well, at least she was being honest.  
\- Uhmm... direct as ever, Shizuku. Hahaha.  
One day he would make a list of all her sayings. What she said now was contester for first place, alongside with "they had a good look at everything".  
She sat down comfortably on his lap. Even though she was small and cute, she was still a strong ayakashi.  
She turned her head around to face him, and just looked into his eyes. He fellt strange. And then he noticed than when he tried to move, he couldn't. She turned her head back again, to not face him.  
\- Huh? What did you...  
He could barely talk beyond a whisper.  
\- ... are you going to hurt me?  
\- ... no. Never.  
\- Are going to force me to be a father?  
\- No.  
\- Then why?  
She looked quite miserable.  
\- Shizuku, talk to me. What is wrong?

\- ... Why you must notice things only now, nano...  
Hey! Was that a jab at him being oblivious?!  
\- sigh. Okay. I'll tell you. For past hundred years, since destruction of my clan, I was never at ease. This was first time in a while, when I was happy, found peace. But it also made me remember, what it was like before tragedy struck us. What it was like to have a family. Nano.  
She turned around, her face to him. For a moment, he could feel her breath on him. It also meant her legs were wrapped around him. Then she hugged him tightly. He realised, that he would not be able to break free, even if she didn't immobilised him to with her eyes, she was too strong of an ayakashi. Not that she would force him, he was fairly sure she was too vulnerable to do anything what he didn't want. Still she felt so delicate in his arms, so managed he hug her back. This surprised her, given how she might have expect him to be still completely immobile. She whispered in his ear:  
\- I wanted to do this before, because I love you. Now I just have another reason. I don't care what you and others do.  
She pulled away, and gave him a "I know what you did. So ecchi" look.  
\- Ugh, Shizuku, when you pierce me with your eyes like that, I feel guilty! - ... And I didn't want to you to run away, or someone to interrupt us before is finish what I had to say. That why I waited for until witch was gone, and Cat went shopping.

She looked down ashamed of herself.  
\- The paralysis should stop after few minutes. I promise I won't force you to love me. Just, as long as I can fell you... I promise I will be good mommy for our baby.  
I hope I am not making a mistake. Even though its not a guaranteed baby will make everything better, I cannot refuse her when she is so sad.

\- ... I understand, Shizu-chan, It's okay. I am not angry at you.  
\- You aren't afraid of me, even if I did something so stupid?  
\- I don't think you would've really hurt me.  
At least, no more than Ageha did, he though silently.  
\- Say, tell me more about how it works?  
\- Uhmmm... about what?  
\- How is it, for your kind, having eggs... different form humans?  
Uhhm. This was kinda awkwardly phrased question. But he had to know it, if he was gonna be dad.  
\- Nothing out of ordinary. Baby will be half-human. Don't worry about details. Its not like our children eat their parents after being born.  
Well, they had different definition of ordinary, but there probably weren't any insurmountable obstacles.

She gave him kiss, little forcefully. She jammed her tongue inside his mouth, he wrapped his around hers.  
\- You sure its fine? You still are little numb. Nano.  
\- Its okay, only my limbs are out of action.  
I think?  
\- So ecchii... nice.  
She laid him down on his bed, and took of his pants.  
\- Really nice. How lewd. It's first time I see it ready to go. Ahaha. That's right. She once ambushed him in bathtub. She must've had good look too.  
She was little cold, if not actually cold-blooded, so rather than undress her completely, she left most of her outfit on, removing only panties.  
Then she hovered over him...  
\- You are going to be daddy, Yuuto.  
\- Yes, be a good mommy, Shizuku.  
\- I promise, Kyaaaah.  
Her small body arched back at the sudden violation. She was tight, and virgin too.  
\- Hahaha. Shizuku.  
She catched her breath, and began to move. So cute. Others were very sexy, but Shizuku is also very erotic.  
After few moments he managed to change the position to sitting one.  
\- C'mom, move up and down on me.  
\- Brute.  
Yet, she did as he told her to.  
\- Hah, Yuuto.  
She kept looking into his eyes. The same deep eyes that just few movements ago terrified him with their power. That make it harder to concentrate, but he hold it in long enough. He let it all out.  
\- Hmmmmph! - She muffled her voice.  
\- Ahah. You came, didn't you Shizuku. It feels as if were sucking me in.  
\- Yes. I can fell I was so much, that I'll really become mommy.  
He fell down back on his back, and she followed by falling on top of him.  
\- Heh. Being a father. It would be nice. Still, I should at least finish high school first.  
\- What for? I sneaked there once, it's boring.  
\- Well, unless I want to become demon hunter, I would need education.  
\- What are you living off now?  
\- Inheritance after grandpa and parents, but it won't last forever.  
\- Then just leech off the witch. Nano.  
That was direct Shizuku. Kinda rude and heartless too.  
\- Oh? So you are okay with a man that would use woman so cynically?  
\- Not, I guess. Well, if you admit it instead of lying about being in love, it should be okay.  
He squeezed him little too hard. He felt a little as if she was a snake coiled around him.  
\- Hey, Shizuku, we might cuddle, but loosen up your grip a bit, please?  
\- Okay.  
She fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Food

A lewd noise awakened him.  
*slurp*, *slurp*  
What the?  
Did Shizuku tried to wake him up with a blowjob? He lifted his blanket.  
She stopped and gave him a blank look.  
\- ... Good morning, Yuuto.  
\- Good morning?  
And went back to sucking.  
At first she just licked to top, as if it was lollipop. Then she jammed it whole to her mouth.  
*slurp*, *slurp*  
\- Ahaha. What a way to wake up.  
\- Isn't it right, young master?  
\- Hii-imari!? Since when you were there?  
She was turned into her kitty form, sitting on his chair.  
\- Since last evening, when you went sleeping earlier, went to check on you, and decided to sleep here, since bed was little crowded. To think you shown your little guest so much of good time, she didn't even notice me.  
She did not seem that angry as he at first assumed she was, but still wasn't above making mean comments.  
\- Oh, I did notice you, nano.  
\- Eh? Then why did you attack young master in the sleep!?  
\- I didn't think I shouldn't help myself, nano.

\- Please get along you two.  
\- As you command, Young Master.  
\- Sure, nano.

What a nice day isn't it?  
Now, if only...  
Himari and Kuesu were glaring at each other, and Rinko mostly glared at him, no doubt fearful to get between other two.  
He had Shizuku's packed lunch, in addition to Himari and Kuesu wanting him to try theirs.  
How thankful he was, that they at least had some privacy on school's roof. It would be even more awkward in cafeteria, if entire school gawked at them.  
He would hear variations of "casanova is hoarding all cute girls! kill him!"  
\- Yuuto-sama...  
\- Yuu-chan...  
\- SAY "AHHHHH!"  
Well, that's a dilemma. After few seconds, half-at-random he choose Kuesu's first.  
\- Its delicious.  
Witches eyes shined at being first, Himari grumbled.  
And followed it with Himari's.  
\- Its delicious.  
She beamed with happiness.  
Man, its hard to date many women... Gotta do something about it. Maybe a calendar?  
\- Say ahhh..  
\- Its delicious, Shizuku.  
Wait. What?  
\- Ah! - Rinko shouted - what are you doing here, loli-snake!?  
\- I though about others feeding Yuuto, saying "Ahhh!", so I got jealous. Nano.  
Himari and Kuesu twitched at arrival of the intruder.  
\- How rude, intruding upon my date with Yuu-chan.  
\- Your date?  
\- I scheduled it with him beforehand!  
\- I eaten with him every day before you did!  
\- Its okay, Himari - he had to stop it - we did have a schedule.  
\- Ummm! - she looked as if she wanted to hold her breath. To protest. It was hard to think about her as Blade of Noihara, when she acted so cutely spoiled.  
Well, what could he do? Well, where prudence failed, boldness was only thing left.  
\- You are sisters now, so please get along.  
\- What? - Rinko was only one surprised at the statement. And others, well, blushed, and began to furiously consider his words.  
Kuesu: If I am nagging, Yuu-chan won't marry me...  
Himari: If I am to annoying, young master won't let me guard him anymore...  
Shizuku: I just get him to open up to me, I cannot lose it when I was runner up in the first place. Nano...  
Rinko: Wait. Sisters? Wait! Is something I don't know about is going on!? That would mean my position is endangered!  
\- Very well, Yuu-chan, I won't bother you in your private time. Just please look at me when its my turn.  
He nodded on happily. Perfectly reasonable request, right?  
\- Yes Yuuto-sama, I promise I won't interrupt you, or glare at you, or make mean commentaries.  
\- Good, Himari.  
\- But I am still your bodyguard, so regardless what you're doing, I will accompany you.  
\- Wait, what?  
\- Don't worry, I will be so discreet, you won't notice I am here. Act as if you were alone with whomever you were with.  
Himari, are going to stalk me on my dates?! Damn, I don't have good follow up to that. I was kidnapped once when she left me alone for few hours.  
\- Well, uh, as long as you mean it you won't be a bother.  
She nodded on heartily.  
\- Sorry for surprising you like that. Nano. I will ask for a date first.  
Rinko did a double take, being annoyed at what she considered a play-boyish behaviour, but said:  
\- Okay. I guess we should get along. Or at least be civic with each other.  
They finished eating their food. Yuuto was preparing to go back to class, but was interrupted.  
\- Say, Yuuto, can I talk to you first?  
\- Okay.  
\- Then I'm off, Yuu-chan - I am going home, nano.  
\- We'll met at class, Yuuto-sama.  
\- Okay, Himari. See you, Kuesu, Shizuku.

\- What is it, Rinko?  
\- Is there something going on?  
\- Well, yeah. I've been getting close to others. Maybe it feels weird to you, since there were few people I ever got along with?  
\- Yeah, its probably it.  
\- We'll talk some other time, since class is gonna start.  
\- Oh? Ah! Right. We have only two minutes left, we'd better hurry.  
\- We'll talk this evening at your place.

At class, Rinko was thinking:  
\- Really, that Yuuto. To think he's been doing god knows what. And now he just invites himself over. Well its not weird for him to visit, I am at his place all the time. Wait! Why does he wants to talk at my place? No, wait, its good, we won't be interrupted by any of his menagerie this way. And my parents won't be home until late evening.

Himari:  
\- Really, young master. Another one? You are so insatiable. Oh yes, I was listening on. I did say I'll guard you without you noticing. Must you ravish every woman in your sight? I know how you think, first-hand experience. Well, I don't completely dislike that part of you, but really, have some class. Sigh. As long as you stay at home and won't run to some hussies, it should be okay. *sigh* I should take note of Lizlet. I am sure its not just those humongous breasts of her that young master likes, its also that she's not jealous, and doesn't nag him. So she pretty much complete opposite of Rinko. Tehehehe.

and, *sigh*, Yuuto:  
\- I wonder what Shizuku will make for dinner today? Maybe something western? Nah, this day of the week its usually Vietnamese. Its fine. And If I fell like going western, there is Lizlet, right? Hahaha. That was terrible joke. But really, sleeping in between her and Himari is best. Shizuku and Kuesu aren't bad either, but they don't know how to play nice with others. But Lizlet and Himari will do what they are told to, and stay on their sides of bed without trying to kick other out. At least usually in Himari's case. I should think about what to do with Rinko. Should I go all out? Well yeah. Even if she is normal person, and she might get fed up with a dangerous life like that, this is even more reason to not hold back.  
She was his childhood friend, after all, so he wouldn't want to lose her.

Shizuku and Kuesu had few minutes of common route.  
\- So, why you, who is always so pushy, being suddenly so meek and considerate, to leave them alone together, witch?  
\- Same as you I assume. With the drama, mood was ruined anyway, and Yuu-chan is that type of person who won't abandon anyone. Plus, she is least threat to me.  
\- You mean power wise, or looks?  
\- Both. And cooking, and money, and so on. She has nothing I don't.  
\- Hmmm. How about peaceful life?  
\- I wouldn't call her peaceful. But I think Yuu-chan began to realise he needs our strength to protect that peaceful life. That s another reason I don't think he will chose just one.  
\- True. Nano. Wish you were so confident in yourself before he tried to manipulate him?  
\- Ugh. That was just act of impulsive child. Besides, you have hypnotic eyes yourself, right?  
Shizuku recalled a dream she once had.  
"I love you, Shizuku" he said, but his eyes were empty. And words that came out of him, were not his own. He just told what he was ordered to. And he was not aware what was done to him. When they made love, he did everything right. And yet he felt as if was a corpse. She began to beg he would hate her for what she did to him, but he just smiled at her happily. Repeating that he loves her like a broken record. Then she woke up.  
She resisted urge to shudder, and answered.  
\- Yes, but I knew from the start that there would be no point in using that, nano.


	8. Chapter 8 - Finally

Rinko had many good qualities. For example, she excelled at most sports. She was decent student. However, she was quite impatient.  
\- I already done my homework, and I can't really focus on doing anything fun by myself.  
Yuuto was taking all her attention.  
\- I think I'll talk with him now. No need to wait, I doubt he is doing anything important either.

To Himari's keen senses credit, she did heard when Rinko entered Yuuto's house. To her discredit, she ignored it for petty reasons.  
\- Where is everyone? Oh, hello Shizuku-san.  
\- Hello.  
\- Where is Yuuto?  
\- In his room. He's kinda busy.  
Shizuku's sense of humour was not totally different from Himari's.  
*knock* *knock*  
\- Yuuto? Are you... in...  
\- Ah! Rinko?!  
An unexpected sight greeted her.  
Yutto was sitting on the bed. Pantless.  
Lizlet and Himari were "servicing" him together, with their tongues.  
\- Hello Rinko-san.  
Lizlet greeted her happily. She had drool on her chin.  
Himari just stopped for a second, gave her a quick look, and got back to work without word, swallowing his member whole.  
\- Ah. Hello Rinko. Aaah! I am, kinda busy right now?  
She took few seconds to get over her stunning revelation.  
She closed the door and went down. She sat wordlessly on the couch in front of TV. But didn't bother to turn it on. Her world she was taking for granted was collapsing around her.  
\- Liked what you see? Nano?  
\- You're mocking me? I didn't even got to kiss him. And he is already doing stuff like that. With everyone?  
\- Well, maybe you'll get lucky this evening. He told me he was going out.  
\- That's uncharacteristically nice of you. Since when do you cheer for others?  
\- I don't. I enjoy making fun of you.  
\- Ugh!  
\- Well you would be luckier if you weren't somehow managing to such a thug **and** a wuss at the same time.  
Rinko might have been displeased by this comment, or by the fact she could hear the bed upstairs to creak.  
\- They'll be at it for awhile.  
\- Aren't you annoyed at them going on?  
\- Nah. I eat three delicious meals a day.  
\- What does that... Oh. Oh!?  
\- You caught on fast. Hmmm? Done already? He must've really liked having an audience. You'd make a great peeping tom. No, wait. I think he just had a break, and is starting to do other one.  
\- ...

Yuuto came down after a while. His face was sweaty, his hair dishevelled. At least he was dressed. When he had his back turned to her for a moment, she had noticed he had scratch marks on his neck.

\- Ahaha. Sorry about that. I didn't expect you to come.  
\- Yeah, I was kinda shocked.  
She answered sadly.  
\- Liked what you see?  
\- W-why would I?!  
He quickly crossed the distance between them. He suddenly held her arms up, his lips pressed onto hers, while his tounge forcibly violated her mouth. He began to fondle her breast with one hand. Then he released the grip, and she fell on the ground.  
\- How about this?  
\- Hah... hah.. gasp... - she didn't come to her senses after being kissed just yet.  
\- I am gonna take shower. Wanna go first?  
\- Huh?! Ah. Yes. You go first, I'll just quickly grab something from my house.  
\- Sure. Take your time.

She ended up taking shower at her place.

Rinko looked at herself in mirror, conflicted. She changed her underwear to something more mature.  
\- Its not like I am wearing it for him, it's just that I wanted to try it... yeah right, who am I trying to kid  
And laid down on her bed in frustration.  
\- I know damn well what he might want to do...  
She quickly put on her favourite dress, and went back to his place.

In her rush, she left her keys at home.

Himari and Lizlet were in the living room. They must've showered too.  
\- Yuuto is back in his room.  
\- Ah. Okay... Thanks.

Shizuku came out from the kitchen. She and other ayakashi exchanged looks.

*knock knock*  
\- Come in.  
Yuuto was sitting on his bed. He didn't bother to dress up, like she did, and settled for his bathrobe.  
\- How do I look like? Like Hugh Hefner!  
Rinko gave him pained expression.  
\- Not good? Oh well, come on here.  
He patted place on his bed next to him.  
Rinko sat, uncertain if sheets had been changed.  
He had snarky grin on his face.  
\- Well here you are. Just two of us. And nobody to help you. I could even rape you right now.  
She blushed, and shouted angrily!  
\- C-c'mon, don't joke about that!  
\- Who said anything about joking?  
Rinko, who was usually so confident, turned into total doormat, once he embraced her from behind, and began to kiss her.  
\- You can't wait either, Rinko?  
\- W-what made you think that? Ahh!  
He shoved his hand under her dress.  
\- Well, I can feel you've chanded underwear.  
He forcibly flipped her dress up. He smiled.  
\- Its cute, that's first time I see you in something so erotic. Nice job on breaking the "just friends" barrier.  
He worked his way down, kissing her, from her lips, to her neck.  
\- You must've waited a long time, if you had that thing in your wardrobe...

Aren't you gonna say you love me, Yuuto?  
But, if he says no, and I'll still let him do it, what will he think of me?  
And so she remained silent.

\- Hahaha. You gonna get fucked now, Rinko. I wonder what our classmates will say once I tell them?  
But she said nothing, just hid her burning red face in her palms, avoiding his gaze.  
\- Oh? Maybe you are happy that you are worthy to brag about?  
Nothing?  
\- Okay, I'll stop.  
\- n-no! Please don't stop!  
\- I meant the teasing, not kissing. Or maybe you knew, but are total masochist?  
\- Ah! - she realised that be begged him to keep going.  
\- Normally, I like to tease my victim first, but even I am not so cruel to have you wait.  
Hahaha. I said "victim" thats it, I am gonna go to hell. Unless she asks for more other day, then it just means that I was being charitable.  
\- Say, are you on pill?  
\- Uhm.. no?  
\- Okay. Put condom on me.  
\- Now?  
He had to agree it was kinda anticlimactic, but was clear minded enough to think of consequences.  
\- Or do you want me to make single mother out of you?  
He handed her a wrap. She nervously opened it, as he took off his pants.  
\- Kyaah!  
\- Like what you see?  
\- Uhmm...  
She sealed her mouth shut, but grabbed his erect thing. She was in no condition to do much conversation. Sometimes, just _some_ times, he wished she was like that all the time. Most of the time, she was kind. And sometimes, he just wanted to jam it in her to shut her up. Awkwardly, she put rubber on him. It occurred to him, that he never bothered with protection before.

\- Here I go, Rinko.  
\- Kyaaah!  
That's sixth one. I am real-life virgin eater. Nah, forget it, I hated that game, worst eroge ever.  
After being spoiled by big breasted girls like Lizlet, by comparison Rinko was somewhat lacking, and wearing condom didn't help his enjoyment.  
He hadn't got any inspiration to introduce some variety, so for now just kept pounding.  
It crossed his mind how horrible of him it would be to friendzone her after bedding her, but she interrupted his train of though. - Yuuto, please kiss me...  
Well, that could work to make it better.  
\- *hmpf*, *chu*  
It did, and with last, harder thrust, he managed to bring them both to climax.

\- *pant*, *pant*  
They breathed heavily.

\- I am spent. It was nice though. I am not using condom again though, so buy some pills.  
\- Yeah, it was. I could use something to drink.  
\- Here you go, Rinko.  
\- Thanks Himari... *pfush!*  
She almost choked and dropped glass of water, when she realised who was there.  
Miss kitty looked at her knowingly with "I saw what you did" face.  
\- Wait, Yuuto! What is Himari doing here?  
\- I've been watching you.  
\- Why?!  
\- To make fun of you later. So was Shizuku, for a while, but she went down. She made some photos though. I hope they went well.

Rinko was stunned. Himari looked at her, like a playful predator, causing Rinko to gulp.  
\- You made a magnificent face there, when young master violated you. You'd make nice addition to his menagerie.  
"Menagerie?" he though, but had no retort.  
\- Ugh. Why you too must bully me on most important day of my life...  
\- Most important? That means you really want to be part of my harem, then - he asked playfully.  
*knock knock*

Few minutes earlier.  
\- Rinko! You father and I are going out!  
Her mother shouted in direction of her room  
\- I think she is at Yuuto's place.  
\- She left her keys. I'll bring it to her quickly.

\- Hello little girl. Are you Yuuto's friend?  
\- ... yes.  
\- Is Rinko here? I am her mother, she left her keys.  
\- She should be in his room. I think they are studying.  
\- Oh. I'd rather not interrupt them, but...  
\- I think they are having a break for some delicious snacks.  
\- I guess its okay then.  
\- Second room on the right.

...  
Today is a good day. Nano.

*knock knock*  
\- Rinko, you've forgotten... the... keys...  
Her mother walked in.  
And what she saw? Her daughter, nude, her childhood friend, in nude, and girl she once caught in her daughters room, pinning her Rinko down, while nude.  
\- Rinko! Eeeek!  
Oh dear. Rinko's mom went crazy.  
\- NO! My daughters extreme taboo tastes rear their ugly head again! I cannot deny her perverse side anymore!  
\- Mom, wait...  
Now she's kneeling on the floor...  
\- At least Yuuto-kun with you. *sniff* Maybe not all is lost. Maybe I will have at least one grandchild.  
This is awkward.  
\- Sorry, we used condom.  
Mouth is source of man's suffering. He almost facepalmed himself for his stupidity. Way to make it MORE awkward, Yuuto!  
\- Please Yuuto-kun! Get my daughter back on right path! You don't have to marry her, just give us grand-kids! AT LEAST ONE!  
\- MOM!

After a while, they calmed her down enough, to get her to leave his house. Her husband would have to put up with her.  
Hopefully, he will neither beat him up, nor try to throw a wedding Ranma 1/2 style.  
\- Uh. My family will think I am pervert now.  
\- Wait. Why did she say "rear their ugly head AGAIN"? What did you do?  
\- Uuuuu! why must you be so observant when its about thing I don't want you to be.  
\- I might be to blame for that, young master.  
\- Really? Explain Himari.  
\- I visited her once, and long story short, he mother thinks she's lesbian.  
\- Wow. I gotta hear this one some day. How about right now?  
\- NOOOO!


	9. Chapter 9 - WHO strikes back?

This was usual school day in life of Class Representative.  
\- Why does nobody ever use my name?  
Yu sighted painfully. Oh well, no need to waste break on brooding. Especially since her friend was unusually quiet today. Just like yesterday. Or day before.  
Being like that once in a while was nothing unusual. But that is no reason to not show some concern.  
\- Hello Rinko.  
\- Hi Class Rep.  
Why even you? Aren't we friends?  
\- You've been oddly withdrawn for last few days. Did something happen between you and Yuuto-san?  
Rinko's memory was rather vivid. She wasn't sure if she should blush, or go pale, so it somehow cancelled each other out.  
That fateful night hadn't been repeated, yet, but...  
\- Yuuto, who are we to each other?  
\- Well...? Weren't we friends before?  
\- Then who are we now?  
\- Either sex-friends, or lovers, I guess?  
\- L-lovers?!  
\- No good, hmm?  
\- Of course not! I am glad, but...  
\- Then don't worry too much. We are both only in high-school. Even if Himari or others decided they wants to stay with me forever, nobody is forcing you to make your mind now. Lets just have fun together. Just let me know when you decide.  
\- Okay. Lets have fun, Yuuto.

\- Rinko-san?  
\- Ah, its all right Yu-san. Its just I've been worrying unnecessarily.  
\- Then lets do something fun. Do you have plans today?  
\- Well, Yuuto is going to that cafe where Himari works part time, and I wanted to tag along with him. Ah, and Shizuku will join us later.  
\- Interesting. Does he visit there often?  
\- Not really. Pretty much only as excuse to see Lizlet or Himari in maid outfits.  
\- Lizlet? Umm... Wasn't it that blond maid with huge breast?  
\- Yeah, pretty much. Huge knockers and empty head.  
\- Do you think she's dating Yuuto?  
\- Uhm, I don't think she's dating him any more than me or Himari.  
\- Oh. Okay. If you're sure.

It's not like I lied to Class rep.  
Right?

Thus, the "school team" consisting fo Yuuto, Himari, Rinko and Class Rep, plus Shizuku, were sitting in the Cafe, sipping tea.  
\- Its been a while since we've been here together, Himari, Class Rep.  
\- Yes, I wonder why, Yuuto-sama? Its almost like you don't get here anything you can't have at home.  
She shot happily oblivious Lizlet a glance.  
\- That's because now I can give Yuuto a 24/7 service! So he don't need to visit me at the cafe.  
Himari, Rinko gave Liz an annoyed look. Class representative, who tagged along with Rinko just blushed. Yuuto gave his bespectacled classmate an apologetic shrug with a smile.  
\- Sorry for Liz. She's so passionate maid.  
Wait. That sounded even dirtier. Damn.

\- Young master...  
Himari suddenly got nervous, sprouting her ears. She put her hand on her katana.  
\- What is it Himari?  
He whispered the question. Nobody noticed Himary suddenly got her ears out. Probably because they though she was cosplaying.  
\- I sense someone, a presence I've not felt since...  
Doors of cafe opened, and here came...  
\- Ageha!  
Yuuto shouted the name of unexpected visitor.  
She looked around the hall, recognising his voice, and..  
\- Ha! There you are! Yuuto!  
She strolled in with her sidekick Sasa.  
Mindfull of being in public place, Himari kept her sword sheathed. For now?  
"Yuuto?" Himari noticed that the hinoenma called him without any honorifics. Was she just being rude? Or worse... being familiar. Nonetheless, she stood up, and placed herself between Yuuto's table and Ageha.  
\- What is your business with young master?  
\- Why, cannot I tell him "hi"?  
\- You tried to kidnap him before! That is unforgivable.  
\- Well, we're even so its cool!  
\- How the hell are you two even!  
\- Well, he raped me!

..

Oh boy. It will be a while since I can go here again.  
Ageha for her part, seemed to have realise the implications of her saying being "cool" with being raped by him, publicly, and was horrified accordingly.  
\- Don't get the wrong, it's not like... - but she was interrupted before she could voice so cliche objection.

And thank god. Tsundere is overrated.

\- Young master. What is meaning of this!  
I fell judging stares of girls. Only class representative actually looked at me as if I was innocent.  
\- Uhm. Yes, well, she did try to kidnap me. I never told you how I get away, back then right?  
\- No way. Yuuto-san is actually guilty?  
Class representative tried to get behind Rinko. But she looked vaguely impressed. Huh.  
\- I didn't knew he had it in him, he is such a goody-two shoes.  
So that where the "impressed" part came from?! You though I was complete good for nothing?!  
\- Hey, don't insult me! And Himari! She did say were are even, so its okay! Right Himari? Right?  
\- I am not angry at her right now, but you, and yet you protect her young master?  
\- Ugh. Well.

\- So, does it mean Ageha-san is our friend now too?  
Thank you Lizlet. Although you are jumping to conclusions.  
\- What about Sasa, young master? Do you ravished her as well?  
\- Actually, I am boy! I wear skirt because its more comfortable.  
Huh. Did not see that coming. - Good. I am only loli, nano.  
Shizu-chan, I wouldn't actually do it with a boy.  
\- That didn't answer my question young master.  
\- I didn't!  
\- Awww. You are so cold Yuuto-kun.  
\- Shut up Sasa!  
Ageha finally silenced him with a hit on top of his head.  
\- Owwie.

\- Ah! Yu-san, are you bleeding form your nose? Do you need tissue?  
How considerate of Lizlet, to worry about Class Rep despite all this ruckus. She even used her name!  
\- Hah. Hah. Yuuto x Sasa. Shotacon yaoi ravishment...  
She mumbled something gross, lost in her delusions.  
\- Rinko, did you knew she's like that?  
\- Well, she tried to get me hooked on pretty rotten stuff.  
\- Hah. So even honour students have dark secrets like that.  
I managed to get out without being lynched, but...

\- Why are you following young master? Don't you have a place to stay?  
Ageha, who was following them to Yuuto's home, gave Himari questioning look.  
\- Don't be silly. I rented nice apartment cheaply.  
\- How?  
\- I hypnotised landlord. I doubt this guy would be anywhere so weak minded - she pointed at Yuuto.  
\- That's mean! - Rinko wanted to object, but...  
\- Oh c'mon. All I did, was force him to tell me if he got something to blackmail him over. Turns out he spied on his last locator with a camera, and got some rawdy shots.  
\- Nevermind. You can eat him for all I care.  
\- Like I would eat out of trash can. Now this guy...  
So now I am "This Guy"?!  
She took him by the arm...  
\- ... Is like meal in french restaurant.  
\- Ahaha. Ageha, Himari doesn't get jokes like that. She might stab you.  
\- Its not like I am joking.  
She looked him in the eyes, embracing him.  
\- I will do really nice things for you, for the privilege of drinking your blood again...  
\- Again?!  
Hopefully Himari, who was barely restraining herself won't try to cut her in half, while she is still hugging me.  
\- And doing things like that to young master in public! How trashy!  
Shizuku grabbed Ageha's breast from behind.  
\- What lewd pair of jugs. Nano.  
It was easy to forget about Shizuku being with you, when she wasn't doing things like that.  
\- Aaaah! Hands off perverted loli! You're the last one to call anyone lewd!

Rinko and Class Rep went their own way, to latter's place shortly after that.  
\- Rinko, who was that girl?  
\- Some delinquent. And I am being generous.  
Rinko recalled the scene in cafe with consternation.  
\- To think that road to Yuuto is so long and winding. *sigh*  
\- Ehh? Did perhaps something did happen between you and Yuuto-kun after all?  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about what happened few nights before, but...  
What the hell. She would explode if she hadn't talked to someone about it.  
\- Okay, but promise you won't tell.  
\- I promise.  
\- ... Yuuto and I had sex.  
\- Eh?! I was good to have it of your chest.  
\- ... Was it good?  
\- Yeah. No doubt partially thanks to all the practice he got from Himari and others.  
\- Yuuto-kun is playboy?!  
\- Meh. What surprised me most, was that when he came, I was actually disappointed he had condom on.  
They both blushed and turned their faces away from each other, silent for rest of walk.

\- So, this is your room? Kinda normal, I guess.  
\- What took you so long? Missed me?  
Yuuto sat on his bed.  
\- Yeah, sorta?  
How unusual of her to be so honest. Is she genuinely trying to be nice, or just figured she'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar?  
She nonchalantly sat next to him.  
He put his hand on her lap...  
\- Not so fast. First we set up ground rules.  
\- Fine, fine.  
She didn't force my hand away, so no need to take it off, right?  
\- I get to drink your blood after every time we do it.  
\- So what do I get? Its not like you hate doing it?  
\- Fine. I'll be also extra nice for you?  
\- Extra nice? Now that sounds like something that I could interpret in whatever way I want.  
\- L-like what? - she looked at him slightly intimidated.  
\- Uh... Like dressing up as maid, and calling me master?  
\- Really, that's all? You really are an idiot.  
\- Oh, were you worried I'll do things like chains and leather?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Nah. That's too drastic even by my standards.  
He started to caress her thigh.  
\- Say, Ageha-chan. Why did you come back? Was it just my blood?  
\- Well, I couldn't stop thinking about that time.  
\- Hmm? I picked up some new tricks since then. I'll make you fall for me all over again.  
They kissed, their tongues wrestling lewdly.

\- Are you voyeur? Shizuku asked Himari who was sitting on tree branch outside.  
\- No. I just want to be sure she won't try anything.  
\- Right you do. Nano.

They sat next to each other.  
\- Miss those puppies?  
She pulled her shirt up.  
\- Yeah, your boobs are awesome.  
He grabbed one, while sucking on the other. She began to unzip his pants, and stroke his member.  
\- Hah, I missed you so much...  
Talking to my penis, huh? Well, there are worse ways woman can ignore you in favour of her hobbies.  
She sucked him for a while.  
\- Hah, its like I can feel your blood pulsating in your veins.  
She actually licked one of more visible arteries, then went back to sucking.  
*slurp*, *smack*  
\- Ageha-chaaann!  
Ageha was most rude, violent, scary, and probably least respectable of all his girls, but when she combined her illicit lewdness with actual kindness, she was super erotic. Its was a while since he couldn't last for longer than that.  
\- Haha, that was delicious. No more waiting, you!  
\- Didn't I teach you to watch out, or you'll get what you ask for!?  
He kinda fell like letting her take the lead, but considering how mean she could be, he decided it would be best to put her in place. Kinda like he did with Kuesu, and Rinko. Lizlet, who was always very nice, didn't need any "harsh love" from him. Just "love" was enough to make her happy.  
\- C'mon, get on your four.  
She positioned herself for him eagerly. He caressed her butt.  
\- Ummh! Don't you tease me like that.  
\- Okay.  
And jammed it in.  
\- Haaa! How I missed this, its like my body remembers you!  
\- I am glad - and smacked her butt, while thrusting.  
\- Aha! Hah! Harder!  
He bent over her, grabbing her head by hair, so he could kiss her.  
\- Aaahah! *chu*  
Last few thrust.  
\- Yuuto!

Hah. Uh-oh. It isn't over, right? Because she wants to drink my blood.  
She snuggled to his chest, and then began to lick his neck.  
Oh well. This is kinda nice, when you don't fear for your life. Oww.  
She sank her fangs in.  
\- Hmmmm. *slurp*  
He could see her reflected in his mirror. She has so peaceful face. Like a suckling baby.  
She keeps drinking...  
Um, hello? I need this to live?  
\- Ageha.  
\- Yeah I am done.  
\- Okay. I was little worried.  
\- Don't be such a big baby. Remember the saying, how you can skin lamb only once, but shear many times.  
\- What a lovely analogy.  
\- Here. I got this for you.  
And she took out of her purse...  
Chocolate? And vitamin supplements?!  
\- Huh?  
\- Don't get the wrong idea! It would be bad if you went sick, then your blood would be ruined!  
How embarrassing.  
\- Ageha-san. And you were doing "dere-dere" so well.  
\- Jerk!

Oh well. That was part of her charm.

I guess.


	10. Chapter 10 - Not so xxx X-Mas

-"Seihai-kun, Seihai-kun!"  
-"What's wrong, Tohno-kun?"  
-"It's about my sister Akiha, she's outta control! She is so mean to everyone, even me, though I am her cool older brother! *sob* *sob*"  
-"You're so hopeless, Tohno-kun: ~`*Niisan 'harsh-love' tool!*`~ "  
-*blink* "Heh?"  
-"Go, show the bitch who's in charge..."

\- Is it me, or had the show gotten even better at fourth season?  
Yuuto was relaxing after productive day. He spend most of afternoon training with Himari, what they originally did sporadically, and nowadays semi-regularly. Even though she held back, he managed to block some blows. Kuesu actually observed them couple of times, in her words "to heck if he was learning useful things". She concluded, that while important, she would be more use in helping him with his light-ferry, and other more mental subjects related to demon-hunting. And invited him make use of her knowledge, which he accepted. With the convenient magic doors, visiting her was easy, so they agreed to met semi-regularly to train, in addition to more social reasons.  
\- Yes, well. She did go to some sort of magic academy. She must knows a lot of about magic stuff.  
And the thing about his training... was that everyone else wanted to help. Though it might had more to do with having excuse to spend more time with him, than concern about his progress. When Shizuku and Lizlet volunteered, Himari actually managed to to get them to help in a way they could contribute, rather than just be a bother.  
Last time, their help turned into something that fell under "second base". Also, Rinko flashed her underwear to him for some reason, telling him "try to resist your urges". He missed chance to joke at her "Well, if its you, that should be easy". Its also possible, that Himari though if she gave them boring or annoying chores, but useful ones, they wouldn't be able to complain, and just not volunteer again. He couldn't discount that, since in her mind Himari was best trainer.  
Though in case of Lizlet...  
At first, Himari instructed her to just try to put him a lock, and he was to break free. She was actually too good for this, since in addition to being too strong, she knew some wrestling moves, that while non-dangerous, were pretty much unbreakable. And included being smothered by her bosom. To her credit, Himari did not go mad. Instead...  
\- That's enough. Since you are indestructible, young master will try to hit you.  
\- Eeeek?!  
\- Try to get at least five hits, young master. Until you do, we won't be able to get to next stage.

Shizuku on the other hand... helped him build up resistance to mystic eyes.  
He was disappointed with himself, even if Himari re-assured him, that most demon hunters rely also on various charms they prepare beforehand, rather that only natural resistance.  
\- Don't fell bad, nano. Most wouldn't have lasted even few seconds before succumbing. Rather that try to bear full blunt of hypnosis, you should avoid it by distracting opponent.  
\- Quite, young master. Its being able to recognise threat that you are learning. You should talk to Kuesu about getting some related protection. As for you two.  
\- Yes?  
\- That's considerate of you to want help, but you are not warriors, you don't have necessary attitude, or work ethic. You probably came just to hang out together? Well, I am not doing this to hoard young masters time, but to make sure he don't get killed.  
\- Ah. When you put it like that Himari-san...  
Lizlet was slightly embarrassed, Shizuku probably silently snarked.  
\- Besides, it not like you two don't try to hog Yuuto-sama all the time! So don't act as if you were being neglected! Got it?!

So (hopefully) ended their attempts to join my training.

Flashback over.

\- Hmm, tomorrow Kuesu is throwing Christmas party... Nah, no need to wait until then, besides, it will be fun, you cannot mix it with business. I'll ask her when I visit her this evening. She promised to tell me more about charms, like my old Omamori, so its good opportunity to ask for something that will help resist mystic eyes.

Christmas party by Kuesu. In Shizuku's words: "Rich people do things like that to show off". That might be true, but no need to be so blunt about it.  
Other than Yuuto's harem, Class Rep, Aya (Himari's messenger) and Sasa were there. Kuesu nonchalantly ignored Ageha and her sidekick.

He had opportunity to chat with Rep, over some non-alcoholic drinks.  
\- I take it Kuesu-san tried to give you some hard liquor.  
\- Yeah. Although why would she? Drunk I won't do anything I wouldn't sober.  
\- Haha. That's right. Are you going to attack me as well?  
\- Dunno. What did ya got?  
\- Ah. Hahaha?

It turned out she struck the conversation to to talk about something else. She noticed something was weird about Himari, even if she couldn't put her finger on it. He would have to talk it with the rest.

Himari said it was fine. She would redo spell tomorrow, it got weaker only because too many weird people were in same place.  
"Ayakashi and humans can coexist Himari, isn't this a proof? I am not a hero that would protect whole world, but this peaceful life with my friends, I'll defend."  
She was also pleased with his conviction.  
"If this is what you want, do it with pride, Yuuto-sama."

Then Kuesu had gotten in fight with Rinko, which could be solved only by duel to the death.  
Or actually, bingo tournament. It was just harmless fun. Though they acted as if was the former.  
\- So what do we play for?  
\- Uhmm... Whomever wins get Yuuto for whole day?  
\- Hey, don't you gamble me away...  
\- That's too long. How about for rest of party?  
\- Hmm, but then it will be ruined for everyone else when he's not there?  
\- Then just whomever wins, gets to borrow him for quick break in private room?  
His haremettes looked at him as if he was piece of meat, and they were starved pack of wolves.  
\- Ohhh! That's more like it.  
\- It'll be fun!

\- Well, the good thing is they they are getting along - Yuuto noted wryly - although only because they are obviously drunk.

\- So, is everyone playing? I guess I have to join as well - said Aya.  
\- Yes! I will play too! - Sasa joined in.  
\- Don't worry master! If he wins, I'll stab him! - Eeek!  
\- Then just don't let him play Himari.

Surprisingly, Class rep won. This is gonna be interesting.

\- Isn't it a nice room, Class Rep?  
\- Ah, please, just call me Yu.  
I better be careful. Its not like she is in love with me, so being too forceful, or reading too much into things might end in tragedy.  
\- So, how do we spend our break Yu-chan?  
\- Ahaha. I hadn't though about it.  
\- Well, no matter how you look at it, you came with a man who's known Casanova to secluded room. Its not like that doesn't imply things.  
\- Ahaha. But you aren't going to attack me? Right?  
\- Well, I won't attack a girl who doesn't love me. If you want me to, you gonna have to try harder to seduce me.  
\- Uhmm? Try harder? Like what?  
\- Well, if it isn't pure love that just needs helpful push from me, you'd have to convince me you're a bad girl.  
Aw, she blushed. Still, better to take it easy.  
He took a sip from his glass.  
\- Uh oh.  
\- What is it Yuuto-san?  
\- Someone must've gave me alcoholic drink when I asked for refill. Oh well, I won't be trashed just form that small glass.  
And took another sip. Then another one.  
\- Uhm, Yuuto-san?  
\- Yes?  
\- Can I ask for a favour?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Rinko said that kissing felt good, and..  
Well, If it turn out I was wrong, I'll apologise.  
I leaned on, and french-kissed her. She began to kiss me back. I decided to not pull away, and upped the game.  
Second base, I touched her through her evening dress. Her breasts were bigger than I though.  
Well, no turning back. I pulled strings of her dress down, exposing her ample bosom.  
\- Now, I guess I am convinced, Yu-chan.  
I laid her down on a couch.

\- Kyah!  
\- Eh! What was that?

Sounds of slashing swords.  
Damnit! If a fight broke out outside, he couldn't just ignore it, even if things were getting nice here.  
\- Is someone fighting outside?  
\- I better check it out. Wait here.  
There was no need to get Yu involved in supernatural stuff. Especially if she was starting to figure things out.

He was right. Himari, Ageha and Kuesu were finishing moping up some minor ayakashi who attacked the hotel building.  
\- Yuu-chan? Its allright, we're already closing up - Kuesu said as she blew up someone. She was holding a drink in her hand, taking another sip. She was even more sloshed than he was!  
\- Kuesu-chan... are you allright?  
In background, Himari just finished pulling wool over eyes of innocent bystanders with her implausible made-up story.  
\- What jerks. I had everything prepared. I even put a camera in a room, so we could record you with winner.  
\- Ehh?  
\- Ehh!? - Yu, who didn't stay in the room, was right behind him, also obviously bothered by the revelation - what do you mean, Kuesu-san.  
\- Oh, don't complain. Its not like if Sasa hadn't won, you wouldn't want a copy of video. Don't be a hypocrite. Damn. I am out of booze.  
Yu blushed. That's right. Kuesu gets along with others to the point, they will hang out even when I am not there. And it seems they talked about Class rep behind her back.  
\- You were lucky Yu-san. If you really laid you hands on young master, you could get killed for real!  
\- Eeek?!  
Himari, please don't bully your classmate.  
\- Weren't you okay with contest?  
\- Only because I planned to win. I need no outsiders.  
\- Sorry Yu-san, we'll have to continue later.  
\- Ah. It's okay...  
He turned around, and girls used the opportunity to give various signs to Yu. Himari made a cutting move with her katana, Ageha made a "cut-throat" gesture, while Kuesu did a "Caesar does thumbs down."

Yu-san shuddered.  
Killed. This is only question of time... I am gonna get killed!

Eventually, by magic of circular thinking, she decided its not like she has anything to lose. So go all out girl! But that is story for another time.


	11. Chapter 11 - she is love, she is life!

Man, wasn't last Christmas crazy?  
Thankfully, last week since was uneventful.  
\- Oh, am I boring you, Amakawa? Still thinking about last Christmas, or Is my class this dull?  
\- Ah, Sae-chan, I...  
Damnit. Mouth is source of all suffering.  
\- "Sae-chan" you say? What a familiar way to talk to your sensei. We're gonna have an educational discussion after class.

Rinko and Class Rep chuckled.  
\- Guess there are women against whom even Yuuto is powerless.

Proceed, hero, into Terror's Lair. I knocked.  
\- Come in.  
\- *Sight* What is it you wanted to talk about, sensei?  
\- Is everything okay at your place?  
\- Yeah. Why do you ask?  
\- Well, you are an orphan, so maybe you have no adult to talk with?  
\- Nah. It's... allright. I had something that was bothering me, but I got over it.  
That's right. His fateful encounter with Ageha few months ago. No matter how he looked at it, he was in life or death situation. Its good she cleaned up her act. That helped him forget about nastier parts of that day. God bless nostalgia filter.  
\- Okay. You know, you can talk with me if you have problem.  
\- Thanks, Sae-chan.  
\- Don't press your luck, shithead.  
\- Thanks for calling me like that, or I might've fallen in love with you.  
\- Very funny. I am gonna pay you teachers visit next week.  
\- What! Why?  
\- Yeah. But you've been dazing off recently in class, so I am gonna check if you have good environment for studying.

\- So yeah. That the thing.  
Yuuto explained everything to Himari, Lizlet, Rinko, and Shizuku. Ageha wasn't living with him, so she was left out.  
\- Hmm, then what are you going to do about it, nano?  
\- Well, either all of you can hide, or act as it was nothing unusual in you living here.  
\- What do you think Yuuto-sama?  
\- Lets go with latter. If we went with former, it would turn out into some wacky fiasco, like Sae-chan finding your underwear, and then teasing me how many felonies I committed to get them.  
\- Yeah. Its probably for the best, Yuuto-sama.

*ding dong*  
Everyone. Act natural.  
No. Wait! Because what passes for natural here those days is *Oh* and *kyah* stuff. Everyone! Act unnatural.  
\- Hello, Sensei.  
\- Hello, ...  
Himari, Shizuku, Ageha and Lizlet were playing cards. His bloodsucking buddy was technically living somewhere else, but spend most of time at his home.  
\- Hello sensei.  
\- Hello, nano.  
\- Hi there.  
\- Hello.

\- What is it Yuuto? Are you having harem?  
\- Ahaha... Wasn't sensei always saying its okay to be a healthy teenager, as long as you do it in private?  
\- Even with that kid? - she pointed at Shizuku, who was technically over 100 years old - should I call a cops on you?  
\- No. She is just staying here.  
\- Whatever. Well, you aren't living in a slum, or your fuck-buddies would be a lot trashier. Though this one comes close.  
She pointed at Ageha.  
\- Yuuto, can I eat her?  
\- Hush.

\- Thanks for the dinner.  
\- Sure. Take care Sae-chan.  
She was gone after less than a hour.  
\- Well, that went well.  
\- Perfectly normal - How Odd.  
\- I know, right!?

Next week, Yuuto ran into sensei in bookshop.  
\- Hohoho. That's nice. Take that you little worm.  
She hadn't paid any attention to her surroundings, lost in her lecture.  
\- Found any good manga, sensei?  
\- Ugh!  
She hid her book behind her.  
\- No worry, I'll just take another one from same bookshelf. Lets see: "Sadistic Sinful Stepmother"? Sensei likes shotacon?  
She was crimson red. Embarrassment or anger? Latter. She was gritting her teeth.  
\- That is...  
\- Ahaha. Blushing sensei is cute, I wonder what would students at school say?  
\- That... Its none of school business what I do in my private time.  
\- Ah, I don't blame you. Its not like I never came here for manga.  
\- Hmmph. You come here often?  
She relaxed somewhat.  
\- Not recently. Lets not stand here, or given what luck you have today, more people would run into us, and think we have a date.  
\- Good point. I know good place nearby that is out of sight.

She took him to pub. Sae-chan ordered a beer, and some soda for him.  
\- Sensei, the point was to not be in embarrassing place.  
\- Its okay. None of my co-workers know this place. And any students, I could haul off for being in place not for kids, and nobody would believe them I was here with you.  
\- Good point.  
\- I am not doing it first time, you know.  
\- Getting your students drunk?  
\- It's just soda, smartass.  
\- Ah. okay.  
She stared drinking her beer.  
\- You didn't need to bribe me with soda. Its not like I am gossiping type.  
\- Aren't you?  
\- Well, nobody at school knew so many girls hang out at my place.  
\- Good point. Most horny bastards would brag to their buddies.  
He knows to keep his mouth shut. Check.  
\- So. Sensei? What were you doing on last Christmas.  
She glared at him.  
\- Do you had a date? Or did you spend it alone?  
\- Very funny. I am gonna skin you alive.  
Fearsome opponent. And yet, attack was best defence.  
\- Aww. If I've know, I'd invite you to the Christmas party my childhood friend thrown!  
\- Who? Rinko?  
\- N-no. My other one.  
\- Nah. I had a party with my co-workers.  
\- You mean with your one female friend? I didn't know you swing that way.  
\- I give you that, you have some guts. I always though you were good for nothing klutz.  
\- Well, and yet, here we are, drinking at a pub just two of us. It's practically a date!  
\- Me? Date with a student?  
\- Well, you are pretty cute. Were you actually nicer to people, boys at school who aren't masochists would be confessing to you all the time. Not me though.  
\- Oh? Why is that, Mr "I have high standards?"  
\- Well, I already have harem. And even Rinko has better attitude than you, miss meanie.  
Especially recently. It's good to be honest with each other.  
\- Oh really? Wasn't she always beating you up?  
He was too fired up, emboldened by her egging him on, to stop at this point to stop.  
\- Nothing a surprise-forceful-love night-visit won't cure.  
\- Fine. I'll show you a surprise-forceful-love.  
\- ... What?  
She quickly paid for the tab, and dragged him...  
... to the love hotel.

Yuuto couldn't help but think:  
\- Man, that escalated quickly.  
He was sitting on bed of hotel room.  
She had just finished her shower (he went first). She rested her hand on door frame. She had her change of stockings and lingerie on (was she carrying it in her purse just in case she needed it?). Christmas cake or not, Sae-chan was pretty.  
\- Well, aren't you a hypocrite? Calling me a sexual predator for putting moves on Shizuku-chan, and yet here you are with your student.  
\- Very funny, you Casanova. You are the one who tried to seduce his teacher.  
She had a smirk on her face.  
\- Tried?  
\- Shut up.  
Said with a smile, as she got on the bed, and approached him on her fours.  
They kissed lewdly. Sae-chan was and adult woman, not a shy girl. She definitely had an experience. It's good she didn't smoke in pub, or her lips wouldn't taste so sweet.  
\- You kiss well, I am almost disappointed?  
\- Oh? Why is that?  
\- I wanted to break you in. Cute boys are fun to tease, not that I can do it often, taking my job seriously.  
\- So instead you just torture them with extra assignments? What a sadist teacher.  
He kept up the pace, kissing, fondling, and attacking her every part. He didn't feel like letting her take the lead without a fight. She wasn't like Lizlet, or Himari, or Shizuku, whom he'd trust enough to let them tie up and gag him, so he tried to kept her under control.  
He only fired her up more. She pushed him back on the bed.  
But rather than go straight for the main course, she sat above his face, and leaned over his member.  
\- What a nice thing you've got there. *chu*  
She kissed it. They worked on each others nether parts. Oh god, she really knows how to give a head. He came first.  
\- Damn. This not enough.  
\- All right then, Sae-chan.  
He quickly, and forcibly, knocked her off him. She fell on her chest, surprised by sudden attack. Her Back was exposed...  
\- What a nice hole, it twitches with anticipation. I'll put it in there next time, but first things first.  
He jammed it in her main place from behind.  
She was plenty prepared from prior caressing, so he rammed her roughly.  
\- Kyahh!  
\- What a lewd teacher. Your student rapes you from behind, and yet you scream like a slut.  
\- Ah-'ll get you, *pant* for that, *pant* you asswipe.  
\- Did someone said ass?  
He give her a nice spank.  
\- Kyaaah!  
\- What a nice moan. Here, Have another one, Sae-chan!  
\- Kyaaah!  
Getting back on a bully like Sae-chan like would be an orgasmic experience even without sex. He gave one last deep push.  
And he came inside of her. He could feel her body climaxing, sucking in his little swimmers.  
\- Godspeed, little fellas.  
\- Eh?  
\- You'd better be on a pill. Its not like you could get any child support out of unemployed student, and you'll get fired too.  
\- I am. Like I would let an idiot impregnate me.  
\- Tsk. Pity. Almost.  
That was a relief, actually. But now that he knew he had nothing to worry, he could afford jokes.  
Then she pushed him again, much harder than last time. She pinned him down.  
\- Not bad. Getting back in shape so soon. I am not done with you...  
\- Eeek!  
\- You are hard again. I guess its true that idiots are strong.  
\- If you call me names, I won't go down on you again.  
\- Whatever.  
She placed herself over his dick, and sat on him.  
\- Hah. Its been a while since I had a big one like that. I am definitely gonna give you some extra lessons.  
\- So, should I want to fail my art classes?  
\- Don't.  
She began to move.  
\- If you did, *pant* I'd have to give you boring lessons on top of fun ones, *pant* We'd have less time to fuck.  
\- Okay. What horrible teacher you are, not only you use bad language in front of your students, you screw bad boys like me.  
\- Is that what you though? I also play with girls.  
\- Nice. Introduce me to some.  
\- I'll think about it. Hah!  
This time, she came lightly. He also finished.  
\- Hah, hah.  
Rather than snuggle to him, she just laid on her side of bed and lighted her cigarette.  
\- Cliche much, Sae-chan?  
\- Meh. Wanna smoke?  
\- I've tried once with Taizo. Didn't care for it. Its fine here, but don't smoke in my home.  
\- You're an asshole, attacking me so quickly, I couldn't even put condom on you.  
\- You attacked me second time, and didn't bother either.  
\- Yeah. That s why I am on the pill, so Whatever. Wait, what are you doing?  
\- I am taking photo of us.  
\- ... if you let anyone see it, I am gonna kill you.  
\- Don't worry, I keep them at my home computer, I don't carry them around.  
\- You better not give anyone password. So, are you going to whack to them?  
\- Doubt it. Even if, I'd need something better than just us next to each other.  
\- ... fine. Lets make more next time.  
\- Okay. Thanks.  
He didn't feel like ruining the moment, but smoke already did, so he could tell her now.  
\- Just so you know. If you stop using pill, you'd better tell me first, or I am gonna get you fired.  
He'd probably just sic Himari on her.  
\- Oh, okay. Full disclosure, sound fair.  
\- Good.  
They began to dress up. He was already done, when she said.  
\- Just so you know, you'd need more than just blade of Noihara to take me down.  
\- What.  
He frozen. She couldn't have known that. Unless.  
\- I am local guardian, a powerful one too. I reckon I could take on both miss-kitty and miss-snake simultaneously. Add the witch to the fray, and I'd be in a pitch. Maybe.  
She finished dressing up. She gave shocked Yuuto another kiss. She tasted of nicotine. Eww.  
\- Take care, Light-ferry.  
And off she goes.

\- No way.


	12. Chapter 12 - silence of cats

He ran out of hotel, quickly picking up number on his speed-dial.

\- Hello, Kuesu-chan?  
\- Hello Yuu-chan?  
\- Meet me at my place *click*  
Kuesu looked at her phone in confusion.  
\- What could've happened?

\- Hello, Ageha? Are you still at my place?  
\- No, I went home. What is it?  
\- Come to my place right away.  
\- Hey, I had plans, so..  
\- It's not that, there has been something going on.  
\- Nothing that you can't tell me on the phone?  
\- Well, yeah. My teacher is ayakashi..  
\- So? Did she try to kill you?  
\- Uhm, no?  
\- Beat you up? Stole your lunch? Insult your mother? Pointed out your stupid hair?  
Stupid hair?  
\- No.  
\- So why bothering me? I am watching my favourite show. *click*  
\- ... Damn. That's a good point. Its no big deal really. Except...

\- That's impossible, young master, me and others would've felt that.  
Yeah, that's exactly what he was thinking about. Wait. What?  
Himari was standing next to him, deep in though. Even is she had something to say to him, she was busy thinking of more important implications than his rendezvous.  
\- Yeah, but she knew Kuesu is a witch, about Shizuku, she even knew terms like Light-ferry or blade of Noihara.  
\- We'll better go back quickly.

\- So. Did any of you knew Sae-chan is ayakashi?  
\- What?!  
Kuesu and Shizuku were both surprised. Former must've been told about my teacher by Himari or Rinko. That's bad if they don't know about her being ayakashi.  
\- Nobody? She told me she was guardian of some sort.  
\- That doesn't make sense. We should be able to feel her... unless she is powerful like Tamamo-mae, enough to mask her presence.  
\- So, what does it mean to us?  
\- Well, it doesn't seem to be a problem. She is working like a normal teacher. Its not like she caused any troubles.  
\- Yeah. But can we ask Sae-chan to help us against Tamamo-mae?  
\- Well, if she is guardian as she claimed, its almost her job. It might require quid pro quo though.  
Yeah. I *might* be able to take care of that.  
\- Yes, but more importantly, Yuu-chan...  
\- Young master...  
\- What were you doing with her!?  
\- Ehh?  
That came out of nowhere. Kuesu continued the interrogation, while Himari smirked, but said nothing incriminating.  
\- And you smell of cigarettes too. Did you went for a smoke?  
\- Ah? N-no...  
\- Then how did you get her smell on you? And you already call her Sae-chan?  
\- Everyone at school does when she isn't around!  
Shizuku used her snake-tongue to lick his face.  
He washed before dressing up at hotel, but...  
\- How dirty of you, nano.  
\- Well, well, Yuu-chan. You really overdone yourself. Your own sensei. You do not discriminate.  
\- Now, everyone, we are discussing serious issues. If Tamamo-mae attacked now...  
\- Oh that's fine. I am sure your new girlfriend will be happy to lend us a hand.  
\- But first...  
\- We are gonna to clean you up properly. We don't want you to smell of nicotine.  
\- Wait, what?!  
\- C'mon, nano. Undress and off you go to the bathroom. You aren't leaving unless we clean you up of the stench.

Oww. Oww. He was scrubbed so hard he though his skin would fall off.  
Well, if that was worst they could do, he could live with that. They'd probably let it go after next time, unless it'll be new girl again. He'd also probably get away with doing it with Yu. They were fine with him and her, once, if only because of alcohol. No matter how he looked into it, they put with his polygamy before.

\- You are so cute.  
\- Aww, thank you, Yuuto... Put it in, don't tease me.  
\- Okay!  
*slam*  
Doors opened.  
Himari? Kuesu? even Ageha, Rinko and Shizuku?!  
\- You insatiable beast. Your servants, your fiancee, loli's, MILFs. Now its Sasa!  
\- Its a trap! - cross-dressing little boy in question cheerfully shouted.  
\- Shut up! - Himari threatened him with a sword.  
\- You know, Yuu-chan?  
\- Y-Yes?  
\- Its not your fault.  
\- I guess I am failure as bodyguard - Himari finished.  
\- Ah, is that so? *phew*  
\- Yes. That's why, I'll protect you even more.  
Their expressions grew darker.  
\- You know, Kuesu has a castle in mountains.  
\- Indeed I have. Far away from civilisation. No living soul kilometres in any direction.  
\- We will protect you better here.  
\- But, but...  
\- No tramps to seduce our poor, defenceless Yuuto.  
\- But! but!  
\- There will be time for butts later. I have nice collar for you. It's stop you from masturbation, so you won't waste your energy when there are many pretty girls waiting for you. Well take care of that from now on.  
\- But I don't think I even did it in last months!  
\- Then you won't miss being able to do it. Now, be a good boy, and enter the cage we prapared for your transportation. You won't be left out until we're there. For your safety.  
\- N-no.  
\- Don't worry, We'll take you on walks, the food will be good, we have satellite TV and good internet connection.  
\- B-b...  
\- IT PUTS THE LOTION IN THE CASKET.

BAD END.

\- Wah!  
He woke up in his own bed. Lizlet was snuggled next to him.  
\- Thank god, just a dream. Yandere is not cute at all.  
What a terrible nightmare.

But was it trying to tell him something? He didn't even had to think about it.

He was kinda insatiable, no matter how he looked into it, and doing it without condom was dangerous too. If you have nothing but a hammer... You wouldn't want to get any rash on it.  
He probably had the saying wrong.

He had Himari, Lizlet, Kuesu, Shizuku, Rinko, Ageha. Add possibly Class Rep and Sae to that, though only first five had a "familial" feel and warmth to their relationship with him.  
He didn't really need more lovers. With loyal girls hearts belonging to him, one-night stands didn't (or at least shouldn't) really appeal to him any more. Why go out for burger, when you had free six course meal at home? What a horrible analogy. But it worked.  
Besides.  
They must've felt insulted by his philandering actions. What was he doing with jerk like Sae-chan, when they were much nicer, and just as, if not more, cute.  
He might have faced no real consequences personally, but...  
Making them sad WAS a negative consequence.

\- Hah. Little of poison makes agreeable life. Too much of it makes agreeable death. Eight is enough. I better stop at it.  
At least, he planned it. If he was honest with himself, and he was, it would be one thing if someone tried to just seduce him lewdly. It would be another if a girl earnestly cried and begged, that she wants nothing more than to be of use to him, that she wants nothing in return.  
\- Aha. That's right. There are things I can't defend from.  
He went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Three Mountains

Number eleven, Yakouin Hitsugi was strolling casually through the forest.  
\- Haha. What bunch of funny people. They so easily disarmed Kyuubi's assassin.  
Hahaha. "Disarmed". Shiny Mantis ran away from the battle after miss kitty chopped off his arm. Only to fall into her trap, getting cut in half.  
\- Well, lets see what they'll do next.

\- A trip to the mountains?  
\- Yes Yuuto. Kagetsuki passed a message from ayakashi in the north-east who run mountain resort. They want to talk to you. Nano.  
\- Well...  
\- They are offering free lodging and access to their skiing facilities and onsen.  
\- Oh, that sounds nice!  
\- Yes! Can we go? Please?  
Liz and Rinko interrupted their discussion. They seemed to like the idea of skiing. Or onsen.  
\- Okay, if they are trustworthy, there is no reason to refuse. Let them know we'll come.  
\- Yay! Skiing trip!  
How happy those two are. Lets see who else will come.  
Ageha?  
\- Yeah, sounds kinda fun.  
\- Are you going to take Sasa?  
\- No. He can barely walk without tripping onto his face, I doubt he could ski. In any case, he is no fun to be around.  
How could. Kuesu?  
\- Sorry Yuu-chan, I have a demon-hunting business to attend to, but I'll try to wrap it up quickly and catch up with you.  
\- Okay, no problem. Try to do so though, you don't want to miss hot spring.  
She blushed. Next thing you know they'll call her red sorceress. That's right, we hadn't done it in a place like that yet.  
Yuu? Hmm... nah. If he'll be negotiating with ayakashi, it might be bad to involve someone not in-the-know.  
Sae-chan? NEXT!  
Himari? No questions to ask, though she might not appreciate cold.  
That would make him, Himari, Lizlet, Rinko, Shizuku, Ageha, maybe Kuesu.

Most of group didn't wait for a moment after arrival to try the slope. With some notable exceptions.  
\- Aren't you gonna ski, Himari?  
\- No. I have no interest in that. Besides, its too cold.  
I guess cold was the main problem.  
Shizuku, while not exactly cold blooded, wasn't exactly good with handling it. He looked half-asleep.  
\- ... Haha.  
Rinko chuckled under her nose, visibly happy.  
\- What?  
\- I did it! A sport I am better at than Himari!  
Rinko _is_ happy. That's a new one. Well, to be honest, those days, she is cuter, happier more often.  
\- Are you sure Himari? Shizuku?  
\- We will stay at the inn, nano. We'll look around, see if there's anything dangerous.  
\- Okay. What about you Ageha?  
\- I'll try the beginners course with you.  
I am gonna ask someday when Rinko and Lizlet learned to ski so well.

\- Stupid Yakouin!  
Kuesu stormed out of creepy detective's office.  
\- To think I wasted precious opportunity to have fun with Yuu-chan, only to hear all that trashtalk.  
Was it not that she was suspicious Yakouin used Yuu-chan and Himari to kill Shiny Mantis, she wouldn't even bother visiting her. She got into car, and spend most of road daydreaming about her and Yuuto in on onsen. Doing this and that.  
\- Miss, you are drooling.  
The driver noticed in his mirror.  
She quickly wiped her face.

Himari and Shizuku were watching from the distance as Yuuto, Rinko, Lizlet, Ageha and local Yuki-onna were frolicking in the snow.  
At some point he tripped and fell on top of Rinko. Others didn't want to stay behind and also "accidentally" fell on top of him. Go figure.  
\- They are having fun.  
\- Uh huh.  
\- I am pissed.  
\- Uh huh.  
\- Wanna do something?  
Himari briefly contemplated how to spoil their fun.  
\- Nah. He'd just get pissed and snuggle tonight with Lizlet and Ageha instead of either of us. And its too cold to sleep in separate beds. Nano.  
\- Damn. Good point.  
Young master wasn't the type to get angry easily, especially not at them, but him telling: "Go to your rooms. Good. Night." was not outside realms of possibility.  
\- Lets just go inside, hot ramen is waiting.

Eventually, Yuuto went back to inn, to talk with Zenjyu, local top-ayakashi. He also looked like a tree stump, so Yuuto struggled to keep straight face. So did Shizuku, but she was better at it. To put it bluntly, locals were afraid of Tamamo Mae and Shuuten Douji, and wanted help, since were very weak.  
\- Well, I don't mind helping, but its not like we can stay here forever.  
\- Its all right, we will fell safer just knowing you can come to help. For now, please enjoy yourself.

Most of team was busy playing Mahjong. Yuuto however, was aching form all the exercise, and went for a soak in hot springs.  
\- Haha. This is nice.  
Kinda lonely though.  
\- Yuuto-sama! I've come to wash your back.  
Yuki-san?  
\- Alright.  
He answered casually. She was cute, but he'd rather stay professional, unless she was one to make in unprofessional... stay down boy, you are getting too excited.  
\- This is the only way I can show gratitude to your for helping us...  
That's nice, but we barely know each other... he though, but not said.  
*Splash*  
\- Hold it! There will no service without me!  
Lizlet appeared.  
\- What! You too?!  
And Ageha just tried to sneak in.  
\- So, why is everyone here?  
Yuki-san tried to ask sudden interruptors, but it was obvious all three had similar idea.  
\- I do not understand game everyone was playing, and went to serve my master instead.  
\- Mahjong is for kids, so I went to see how is Yuuto doing instead. What's your excuse, snow tramp?  
\- Aahaha. (Tramp?) Please, let us all get along?  
I don't mind the company. Gazes at them. Not at all, but nice soak in Onsen is something he wanted to try too... he was kinda tired, but no too tired.

Then someone else appeared... I don't recognise her.  
Tall, nude blonde woman, with large breasts.  
\- Long time no see.  
\- Huh?  
She hugged him. She would be really cute, wasn't it for the fact she was acting so unemotional. Even if she type of pervert who would sneak into bath with random men, she'd would at least blush, if not from shame then from excitement.  
Something is wrong. I can tell, but not what. Even if she is kinda cute... no! Focus!  
\- Hmm. Who are you?  
\- What's wrong, don't you love naked women?  
Lizlet, to her credit, quickly noticed something was wrong with Yuuto, and asked:  
\- Uhm, could you stop? You are bothering Yuuto-sama...  
*SLASH*  
\- LIZ!  
Her body was cut in half, and fell into the onsen. There was not damage to her cup, which was nowhere in sight, so she should be fine, but...  
\- You bitch!  
That did not made him any less angry or horrified.  
\- Tsk. I had to release my power.  
Yuki started to panic and try to find Lizlet, who seemingly went to the bottom, while Yuuto was raging helplessly.  
Ageha, to her credit, quickly covered distance while Tamamo Mae was talking to herself, grabbed him and jumped few meters away.  
When Tamamo noticed there was no one in her embrace any more, she was too distracted to notice Lizlet suddenly rising from the water, punching her in the face.  
\- Bwah!  
She would flew twenty meters, if wall hadn't stopped her.  
\- Damn.  
She picked herself up. She was bleeding from her nose, but seemingly otherwise undamaged.  
\- I can't go easy on them.  
At this point, Himari, who sensed release of power, jumped in from the window (knocking of mahjong table in process), and slashed Tamamo's wrist. Normal human would be probably cut in half three times over from an attack so powerful.  
\- DAMN! Will you people buzz off!?  
She threw Himari away with move of hand, and finally concentrated enough to put up a protective barrier.  
\- Himari, watch out, I think its Tamamo Mae!  
\- Yes, I figured out, Young master (damn! Why she must have bigger boobs than me in this form?!)  
Ageha, Yuki, and Lizlet on the other hand, were appropriately terrified.  
\- What! Its her!?  
Tsk. Those three getting in the bath with young master. Especially Yuki-onna will have to be taugh a lesson, since other two were already master's women.  
Ageha was still holding Yuuto-sama. They were both naked. Tsk. Still, Young master seemed unfazed by being nuzzled in her bosom. At least one good thing came from his philandering, that he was able to remain calm even when in situation like this.  
\- (The way he was when I met him again months ago, he would forget about battle, hypnotised by the naked bodies of those wenches. Sigh)  
For the sake of young-master... I'll have to release my limiter.

Their battle began.


	14. Chapter 14 - Inconvenient Truth

Everyone else somehow found time to dress properly, while battle raged in the background.  
Himari almost took off Tamamo's finger. Infuriated, she went berserk, pinning her down and trying to bite her.  
\- Himari! Hold her down! Shizuku!  
Miss loli-snake attacked with her water sprays. Tamamo was still dizzy from Liz's earlier whack to her head, and was thrown away.  
\- That does it, you little worms. I'll eat all of you!  
\- Kofuyu-san! Try to freeze her!  
Yuki-onna tried her best, but only managed to briefly immobilise her.  
\- Liz! Smash her!  
Maid jumped into hair, dropping on Tamamo like a sledgehammer.  
She put her shield again, her standard defense, but it was meant to protect from bladed or magical attacks. It was like trying to protect your head from sledgehammer by placing iron bar on top of it. Bar will survive, your head won't. Tamamo had ways to protect herself from attacks like that, but had no time to enact them fast, being prepared to fight Himari. While even strong knock to the head wouldn't kill Tamamo, it gave her second tremendous whack of the day.  
\- Himari!  
She slashed stunned Tamamo's back.

Damn! I underestimated her. I have to retreat.  
She shrunk to her loli-form, power-saving mode.  
Himari scuffled with her for a few second, exchanging unrefined punches, but was punched in the face by the monster, falling with a meow into snow.  
\- Ageha! Grab her ankles!  
\- Goddammit Yuuto!  
But she did as ordered. Tamamo, surprised by the sudden restriction of her movement, fell on her face rather than fly off.

And then...  
\- A flash of silver tears through darkness! It is I, super mobile angel, Jinguuji Kuesu-sama.  
Cavalry arrived, falling from the sky.

Everybody looked in shock. Jaws fell down. Yuuto was first to wake up.  
Rinko and Tamamo's faces were saying it all.  
\- What the fuck?

\- Dammit, we are right behind Tamamo, Kuesu cannot use her strongest attacks! Liz! You can survive your projected body being destroyed.  
That was not a question.  
\- Eeek! Yuuto-sama?!  
\- Jump up, push Tamamo up, so we'll be out of line of fire!  
\- Uwa, master is really cruel today...  
I just wanted to take a bath with him!

But its not like she was in danger, so she did as told.  
Tamamo was focused on new arrival, since with Himari out of action, Demon-Hunter was clearly the most dangerous opponent. And received a third punch, hit in the back.  
\- Gah! Wound on her back inflicted by Himari has almost healed by this point, but it opened again.  
Fuck. Everything is getting dizzy.

\- Kuesu! Hit her with 100% of what you got!  
Tamamo was now at about same level in the air. Nothing behind her but clear mountain sky.  
\- No need to hold back then! Take it you monster!  
They energy beam incinerated Tamamo-Mae. One of strongest ayakashi in Japan was seemingly destroyed.  
Whatever fragments of her survived, would take centuries to reassemble.

Lizlet barely got outta way, but was thrown away by the explosion. About half a kilometre away.

\- We did it?  
\- We did it, Yuu-chan!  
\- *hmpgf*?

His fiancee kissed him, as happy to see him, as from having defeated an opponent so strong.  
\- Good job there, Yuu-chan! She was so messed up, she had no chance to put her defences in time!

\- Young Master...  
Himari dug herself out of the snow.  
\- I am dying of cold, only your warmth can save me now.  
\- Okay, lets all get into onsen.  
\- Ah. Its... allright Young Master.  
Yuuto really didn't mid keeping Himari warm himself, but other who fought well also needed to be rewarded.

Owner tried to object to harems, but was glared at by the girls. Especially Kuesu:  
\- You know, my fiancee objects to killings of "peaceful" ayakashi, but I don't consider "very annoying" falling into that category. Are you gonna be annoying, mister?  
\- Ah. Uhm. Please enjoy our hot springs?

No-one would be allowed to ruin the celebration.  
\- (I am gonna have to arrange a trip to hot spring, just me and Yuu-chan, without others to interrupt, someday.)

Two days later, in Yuuto's house...

They were watching news report:  
\- "...and all snow in the area has melted, flooding base of mountain. Meteorologists said its too early to determine long-term climate consequences..."  
\- Huh Yuuto was puzzled.  
\- How could this happen? Was it Tamamo's doing?  
\- Uhmm...  
Kuesu was fidgeting. Everyone's eyes turned on her.  
\- Its might has something to do with me using all my power against Tamamo.  
\- Huh?  
\- Actually, using even more than 30% could in some situations result in localised, persisting for years climate change. Probably?  
\- Then why did you use it, nano?  
\- W-well! Yuu-chan told me to give it all! I was so happy, that I didn't though about consequences!  
Yuutos eyes turned to the screen.  
\- We better not visit their skiing resort again anytime soon. They will be pretty pissed for running their weather for years to come.  
Dammit, Yuki-onna was friendly and cute.

Turns out, you really cannot make an omelette without breaking some eggs.


	15. Chapter 15 - My Home, My Castle

I was rudely awaken from my sleep by teacher smacking my head with rolled book.  
\- I understand you might be drowsy due to spring, Amakawa-kun, but if you are held back due to bad marks, you will have to face Ms. Kisaragi maximum sadistic guidance. A full course!  
I do appreciate when teacher can talk with students at their level, but is it really something he should say?  
Taizo was quick to offer opinion where none is wanted.  
\- Mister! That would be reward, not punishment!  
Teacher can't help chuckle at his bravado. I blush, because I saw, I FELT sadistic-yet-gentle side of Sae-chan that few but me know!  
\- See, everyone? Yuuto agrees!  
If only they knew, they'd try to lynch me rather than laugh at me.  
Rather than give me stink eye as she used to, Rinko just sighs, being in-one-the-joke with me. Himari, rather than bear it stoically or answer with goodhearted joke of her own, ignored it altogether, seemingly lost in though. Is she saddened by something? We won huge victory, what could be bothering her?

I planned to talk to her right away, but on way from school I was sidetracked by Taizo and his sister Haru, and it slipped my mind.

\- Haha. You made powerful enemy indeed, sign.  
\- What are you doing?  
Ageha was reading some novel, I must've interrupted her by talking during my game. She and Kuesu practically live at my place nowadays, despite having their own apartments. Only Rinko has parents who actually expect her to sleep in her own bed most of time. She can pull "sleepover at her female friends place" excuse once or twice a month, but not every other day.  
\- I am playing. You know, video games?  
\- I know what games are. I didn't crawl out of some hole you know.  
If she wanted to to add "unlike someone else", she must have bitten her tongue in time.  
\- Well, the character I am playing is crazy, and thinks that stop sign is picking fight with her by ordering her to stop. Get it?  
\- ... What?  
\- Its funnier than it sounds. Aww... damn. You distracted me, I didn't push the button in time and killed some hooker.  
Ageha gave me funny look.  
\- You play game about vampires in front of me, your character drains someone to death, and you aren't slightly creeped out it might give me some ideas?  
\- Why should I? Its not like you are bad person (just rude and coarse), besides I know you are totally head over heels in love with me, miss "It's not like I like you or anything!".  
\- Ugh!  
She blushed, taken aback, but did not protest. Besides, she's nothing like real vampire, other than drinking blood.  
\- You say it so easily. Damn you Yuuto. How can you be so casually certain? Did you really de-fanged me so thoroughly?  
She talked more to herself than to me, and went back to her book rather than wait for my answer.

After dinner Young Master stopped by my room.  
\- Please come in Yuuto-sama. Is there something you need?  
\- I just wanted to talk.  
I quizzically leaned my head to the side.  
\- About what, Yuuto-sama?  
\- Is there something on your mind, Himari?  
\- What do you mean, Yuuto-ssama?  
\- C'mon, obviously something is bothering you, spill it out.  
Young master. I almost miss the times where you were too oblivious to notice things. Almost.  
\- It's about my... animalistic side.  
\- Animalistic side?  
\- I am bakeneko ayakashi, after all. Its my natural killing instincts, they may lay dormant, but they merely suppressed.  
\- Did you ever had any problems with controlling it?  
\- Nothing too serious as of now, but every time we fight strong opponent I am tempted to remove one or more seals that help to keep my dark side under control. And I cannot put those seals back on.  
\- Is it really that big problem? Its not like you ever hurt any innocents. What is the worst thing you were even tempted to do?  
I lowered my head in shame. I wanted to keep that side of me from young master as long as I could, but...  
\- ... To violently kill other ayakashi. I've actually done it, you did not see it with your own, during last Christmas party, but I did.  
\- Himari, they attacked us, its all right if you got little overzealous, but its kinda your job description to stab people who attack me. How about random people?  
\- ...random people? - Do you ever wanted to, say, stab someone who is just sitting on a bench eating ice creams?  
\- No...  
\- Himari, how should I put it... hypothetically, if someone stabbed you in face, and in response to that I said with a happy smile: "dont get mad Himari, anger is bad" you'd probably got pretty dismayed.  
\- ... Yes, probably. Dismayed to put it lightly, Young Master.  
\- Yeah. Because when you fight with someone, getting violent is kinda the point, right? I mean, getting really pissed of is counterproductive, since it makes you commit emotionally driven mistakes in battle, but frankly, if you didn't get REALLY pissed of if someone, say, chopped off my arm, I would be pretty disappointed.  
\- Master, you aren't treating this with due seriousness. What if I ever lose my sanity?! Then you will have to kill me!  
*SLAP*  
\- Don't you ever talk about me killing you! That is quitter talk!  
I do not protest, Young Master is free to hit me if he wants to, that is my place as servant... then I realise that tears began to gather in corners of his eyes. Only then he began to realise what he had just done.  
\- Ah. Himari, I..  
\- It's all right young master, I was out of line.  
Master just sits for while, having already wiped his eyes, embarrassed and lost in though, then he asks:  
\- Himari, do you think of yourself as a monster?  
\- ...Yes. I am monster, Young Master, it is impossible to deny that.  
\- *Sigh*, do you remember the first time you lost you sanity?  
\- Eh? What are you talking about young master?  
\- Shortly after my sixteenth birthday. When you were exhausted from a fight, you took a pill that turned off your human part, and you reverted to an animal?  
\- Yes... I remember, I scratched you pretty badly, Young Master, that was unforgivable of me.  
\- Himari.  
Young Master... gives me an exaggerated stink eye? What?  
\- You were acting like a two months old kitten.  
\- What.  
\- You obviously just wanted to play. Cats often scratch their owners, since they do not realise humans have more delicate skins than they do.  
\- Eh... Y-you are just making excuses for me, Young master!  
\- You pounced me and then tried to lick my face. I panicked and tried hold you by force. You obviously panicked like any cat when young child holds it too tight, afraid to be crushed. Only then you scratched me.  
I could fell blood rushing to my face. Nyaaaa! This is so embarrassing! I could just curl up and hide under bed!  
\- And, I am sure, than if someone tried to attack me back then, even if you lost your sanity you would have tried to defend me. Even if you think that clawing and biting is unbecoming of samurai, I would have still appreciated to have you between me and my enemies.  
Young Master... If you say it like that, even you just make excuses, I wont be able to hold it back in.  
\- *sniff*  
\- You worry that you will get mad if someone tries to hurt me, but to be honest, I couldn't help but fell a little sad and disappointed, if you didn't got really mad, because I care about you Himari, and I know you care about me. Wouldn't you be sad if told you that I will kill you, without any doubt in my voice, even though you said it yourself I should do it without any doubt?  
\- *sob* M-Master. - You call yourself Blade of Noihara , but you aren't only my weapon. I love you Himari, so don't be ashamed of the fact you have feelings, even if you rightly aren't proud of some of them. You are always there for me, so, I'll also be there for you.  
No. I don't want young master to see me weak. But I cannot stop... But tears keep flowing to my eyes.  
\- *Waaaah!* Yuuto! - There, there.  
I fell asleep in Yuuto's warm embrace.


End file.
